I Never Learn
by IACB
Summary: Le grand problème de Scorpius est qu'il n'a jamais su dire non. UA.


**TITRE :** I Never Learn

 **RESUMÉ :** Le grand problème de Scorpius est qu'il n'a jamais su dire non.

 **RATING :** T

 **DISCLAIMERS :** JKR is my biological mom (110% véridique)

 **NOTE :** Ivre, elle commence cette histoire en milieu Décembre avec la ferme intention de ne faire qu'un petit drabble de 600 mots. Exténuée, elle termine 28 000 mots plus tard cette histoire en Mars, de méchantes cernes auréolant ses yeux, et hurle : c'est la DERNIERE FOIS. (Mais ce ne sera jamais la dernière fois, on la connaît). **xo.**

* * *

 _._

 _._

" **I'm the hero of the story**

 **Don't need to be saved** "

 _Hero —_ Regina Spektor

.

.

 _ **now**_

La main plongée dans les profondeurs de sa poche de jean, Albus renifla misérablement pour la dix-septième fois du quart d'heure. Sa recherche infructueuse, il vérifia ses poches de veste, puis ses poches de gilet, puis ses poches de jean et fit pleuvoir son maigre butin au-dessus de ses cuisses. Deux chewing-gums à la menthe, l'étui vide de son pass d'autobus, un reçu de carte bleu datant de 2013, ses écouteurs emmêlés et une future antisèche de maths. Aucun mouchoir en vue, cependant. Déçu, Albus renifla plus bruyamment encore.

« _Bon_. » finit par craquer Scorpius à sa gauche.

Et rien que pour cela, Albus se pencha vers lui pour renifler directement dans son oreille. Il fut combattu par un coup de coude à l'aveuglette accompagné d'un jet de paquet de Kleenex en plein visage.

« Donc il faut en arriver à de telles extrêmes pour avoir enfin droit à un mouchoir ? » déplora le brun. « Incroyable. »

« J'avais oublié que je les avais. » répondit simplement Scorpius. « Maintenant, pour l'amour du ciel, mouche-toi. »

Albus attrapa le paquet, le jaugea une demi seconde puis grimaça. Ils étaient à la chlorophylle.

« Tu n'en aurais pas des tous blancs, par hasard ? »

« Raciste, Potter. » commenta Scorpius sans cesser de guetter les allers et venues des serveurs, à l'affut de celui qui apporterait leur commande.

« Ceux à la chlorophylle m'irritent le nez. »

« Bien sûr. »

« C'est vrai ! Ca me fait des plaques rouges. Pire qu'une crise d'eczéma » soutint Albus, son nez bouché rendant sa voix un brin nasillarde. « Et tu connais ma peau sous eczéma. Une parodie d'Hiroshima. »

« Tu es une vraie diva, Al'. » finit par gémir Scorpius en se mettant sur pieds. « Garde mes affaires, je vais te chercher des serviettes. »

« La diva les voudrait sur un plateau d'argent et accompagnées d'un grand verre d'eau avec préférablement trois glaçon à l'intérieur. » précisa Albus.

Scorpius le gratifia d'un joli doigt d'honneur avant de disparaître dans la foule. Albus s'adossa contre le dossier rigide de sa chaise, rictus satisfait aux lèvres.

Il était dix-huit heures trente, soit l'heure officielle d'un début de week-end, et le fast-food dans lequel leurs estomacs avaient exigé qu'ils fassent une halte grouillait de monde. Des gamins tout juste sortis de garderie gambadaient de partout et slalomaient entre les files interminables de clients stationnant par vingtaine derrière les six comptoirs, le brouhaha homogène de leurs rires et conversations rythmé par la pop sucrée que diffusaient les baffes grésillantes perchées au plafond. Bercé par le chaos ambiant, Albus sentit ses muscles se détendre de seconde en seconde et une lente torpeur abaisser ses paupières déjà mi-closes.

« Commande vingt-six ? »

Aussitôt rouverts, les yeux d'Albus se posèrent sur la serveuse qui venait de se matérialiser juste devant sa table. Elle avait un plateau en équilibre sur chaque bras ainsi qu'un grand sourire qu'un regard purement et simplement exténué ternissait. Albus ressortit sans tarder son ticket de caisse et scanna la liste interminable de produits à la recherche du numéro qui leur avait été attribué.

« Yep. Vingt-six. C'est bien nous. » confirma-t-il.

« Et voici. » dit-elle en déposant précautionneusement les deux supports sur la table. « Bon appétit. »

« A vous aussi. » répondit sans réfléchir Albus avant de passer les dix-sept secondes suivantes à se traiter de con.

A la dix-huitième seconde, l'odeur appétissante des sandwichs chauds disposés sur les plateaux rappela brusquement à son estomac qu'il n'avait toujours pas été nourri et son ventre gargouilla comme dix. Albus enfourna quatre frites au hasard dans sa bouche puis récupéra le ticket de caisse pour procéder à une rapide vérification — habitude légèrement paranoïaque qu'il avait calqué sur Lily. Du haut de ses treize années de vie, ce petit bout de femme était capable de faire scandale pour un simple supplément de sauce barbecue oublié.

« Enfin servis ! Ce n'était vraiment pas trop tôt. » soupira de soulagement la voix de Scorpius au-dessus de sa tête. « J'ai une dalle phénoménale. »

L'instant d'après, un nouveau plateau apparut sous le nez d'Albus. Un plateau avec un lot d'au moins trente serviettes disposé bien sagement en pile, pas une seule ne dépassant. Un plateau avec un gobelet en plastique rempli d'eau, deux glaçons flottant à la surface. Un plateau avec deux petites gélules d'Advil disposées juste à côté du verre d'eau. La stupéfaction transforma Albus en statue de marbre sur son siège, sa cinquième frite figée en l'air, ses yeux cimentés sur ce qui s'étalait devant lui.

« …et là, à peut-être six ou sept personnes de la caisse, je me retourne et qui est-ce que je vois juste derrière moi ? Harlow Zabini. » racontait Scorpius entre deux bouchées d'hamburger. « Gigantesque coïncidence, vraiment. J'étais persuadé qu'elle ne me reconnaîtrait pas mais je l'ai quand même saluée parce qu'on ne sait jamais et quand elle m'a littéralement serré dans ses bras en pleine fil, je me suis dis : _ok mon pote, je pense qu'elle ne t'a pas oublié_. Donc après ça on a un peu discuté — elle a été prise dans un programme d'histoire de l'Art à Columbia, c'est pas dingue, ça ? — et je lui ai dit que les cours d'arts plastiques à Ilver' n'étaient vraiment pas les mêmes sans elle et elle a ri puis elle m'a demandé si j'étais avec toi et j'ai dû tirer une tête bizarre parce qu'elle a encore rigolé avant de préciser : "non, est-ce que tu es _accompagné_ d'Albus en ce moment" et je lui ai dit que tu étais en train d'agoniser quelque part, dans le fond de la salle, puis elle m'a dit qu'elle organiserait très certainement une fête pour son dernier week-end sur Vancouver, dans trois ou quatre semaines, et que nous étions les bienven… »

« Je blaguais. » l'interrompit Albus, les yeux toujours rivés sur le plateau.

Scorpius haussa des sourcils, confus.

« Quoi ? » croassa-t-il la bouche pleine avant de prendre le temps d'avaler son dernier morceau d'hamburger, s'essuyer les coins de la bouche puis se corriger : « Comment ? »

« Je blaguais. » répéta Albus. « Le plateau, le verre d'eau, les glaçons. Je disais juste ça pour rire. »

Les yeux du blond survolèrent à leur tour le plateau qui venait d'être amené puis il haussa des épaules, prêt à entamer son second Big Mac — manger beaucoup et grossir peu était l'un des nombreux atouts génétiques injustes que possédait Scorpius.

« Je sais. » offrit-il simplement. « Mange quelque chose avant de prendre tes médicaments parce qu'ils agiront mal si tu as le ventre vide. »

« Qui te les a donné ? » voulut savoir Albus.

Scorpius fronça des sourcils, un sourire vaguement amusé étirant la commissure de ses lèvres.

« Tu me soupçonnes de t'empoisonner ? »

« Non. » répondit aussitôt Albus avant de renifler pour la énième fois de la soirée. « Je veux juste savoir qui te les a donné. »

« Harlow. »

« Et elle te les a donné comme ça ? »

« Je lui en ai demandé, aussi simple que ça. »

« Pour moi ? » demanda à nouveau Albus, incrédule.

« _Oui_ , pour toi. » confirma Scorpius en roulant des yeux. « Tu couves une méchante grippe, Al'. »

« C'est juste un rhume. »

« Qui mènera à 95% vers une grippe. »

« Comment peux-tu même le savoir ? »

« Comment peux-tu même ne _pas_ le savoir, telle est la véritable question. »

Il ouvrit le rabat de sa boîte de six nuggets et la poussa en direction du brun.

« Mange. » lui dit-il.

Ce n'était pas un ordre mais Albus savait que s'il argumentait, il n'aurait jamais le dernier mot. Et puis il avait faim, de toutes les façons, alors personne n'était véritablement perdant, dans l'histoire. Il engloutit le contenu de la boîte en une minute et trente-sept secondes.

« Et maintenant, bois. » lui indiqua Scorpius en désignant de l'index son verre d'eau et ses gélules.

Albus zieuta les deux petits médicaments dorés comme s'il était en guerre contre eux puis les recueillit dans le creux de sa paume pour les avaler cul-sec à l'aide d'une bonne gorgée d'eau. Il reposa ensuite le verre sur la table avec une hargne de guerrier qui fit rire son voisin.

« Eh ben voilà. » commenta Scorpius avant de se pencher vers lui pour lui tapoter le dos, son sourire un brin moqueur faisant ressortir ses fossettes jumelles. « T'es pas mouru, l'Âne. »

« Etonnamment. » répondit Albus en se tournant vers lui et la seconde réplique qu'il avait sur le bout de la langue s'évapora lorsque ses yeux dévièrent inexplicablement vers ses lèvres.

Il voulut l'embrasser. Une pulsion soudaine, sortie de nulle part, si violente qu'elle lui en compressa douloureusement la poitrine et vola son souffle, le laissant presque sonné. Il attrapa d'urgence trois serviettes en papier pour s'occuper les mains et feignit de s'y moucher, les doigts tremblants. _C'est la fatigue_ , tenta-t-il aussitôt de se raisonner. _C'est les cours, c'est le changement d'heures, c'est l'hiver, c'est la faim, c'est la fatigue_. Et lorsqu'il se leva pour aller jeter son mouchoir usagé dans la poubelle située juste en face de leur table, il prit soin d'y jeter également cette petite voix intérieure lui susurrant : _c'est juste toi_.

.

.

Deux jours plus tard, Albus était cloué au lit, une fièvre inhumaine lui faisant voir double. _Grippe de type B_ , fut le verdict du médecin que sa mère contacta de toute urgence et le brun voulut rire de l'ironie de la situation mais son rire se termina en une douloureuse quinte de toux.

.

.

.

 _ **then**_

« Est-ce qu'il est toujours comme ça ? » lui avait un jour demandé Delphi, du temps où ils se parlaient encore.

C'était la fin du dernier trimestre de Troisième et, depuis le début de l'été, les collégiens d'Ilvermony avaient pour habitude de se retrouver après les cours sur la plage Jericho pour profiter des premiers vrais rayons de soleil de l'année, la skyline du quartier d'affaire de Vancouver se dessinant sur la rive d'en face. Albus, tout comme une dizaine d'autres écoliers, était assis sur un rondin de bois, sa cravate d'uniforme desserrée autour de son cou, ses orteils enterrés sous le sable chaud, et il lapait tranquillement sa glace vanille-pistache achetée chez le marchand de glace du coin.

Une très bonne fin de journée, somme toute.

« Est-ce qu'il est toujours comment ? » avait-il répondu, un peu distrait par sa glace ainsi que par le match de handball improvisé qui se déroulait juste sous ses yeux — l'équipe de Scorpius menait seize à dix.

« Aussi… » avait essayé de développer Delphi en agitant vaguement ses mains, peinant à trouver le mot juste.

Albus récupéra d'un coup de langue rapide la petite goutte de vanille qui roulait le long du cône.

« Gentil ? »

« Non. » avait aussitôt réfuté Delphi d'un vigoureux mouvement de tête avant de claquer soudainement des doigts. « Désespéré. »

Là, Albus avait immédiatement laissé de côté sa glace, l'observation du match ainsi que celle un peu plus discrète de Scorpius pour se tourner vers son amie, ses sourcils légèrement froncés.

« Désespéré ? » avait-il répété, peu sûr de comprendre.

C'était le grand truc de Delphi, ça, l'analyse psychologique gratuite des gens qui l'entouraient. En un clin d'oeil, elle pouvait faire le tour complet de votre personnalité. Trois jours après qu'ils aient sympathisé, elle avait déclaré de but en blanc à Albus qu'il était d'une nature conflictuelle, à la fois avec les autres comme avec lui-même, qu'il éprouvait une soif irrationnelle de reconnaissance extérieure et d'attention constante ainsi qu'un besoin maladif et inassouvi d'exister enfin par lui-même. Albus n'avait même pas terminé de prononcer "bonjour".

« Il est toujours en train de se plier en huit pour exécuter les moindres désirs de tout le monde, toujours à faire du zèle et rendre service alors que personne ne lui a rien demandé, toujours à faire maladivement passer les autres avant lui. »

« Et c'est un comportement désespéré, selon toi ? »

« Désespéré et malsain. » avait persisté et signé Delphi.

Les yeux d'Albus s'étaient alors baissés sur sa glace — payée par Scorpius car le brun avait oublié son porte-feuille dans son casier — avant de se rediriger vers le terrain où ses camarades jouaient toujours pieds nus dans un tourbillon de sable. Scorpius était aux cages et scandait des instructions à ses coéquipiers, ses bras bougeant de haut en bas, le vent doux balayant ses cheveux peroxydé et faisant gonfler sa chemise blanche d'uniforme.

« Je ne pense pas. » s'était-il prononcé, pensif. « Il est juste doté d'une gentillesse qu'on ne voit pas chez tout le monde. C'est dans sa nature. »

« Il vous achète. » avait déclaré Delphi de son habituel ton sans appel.

Albus l'avait gratifiée d'un regard infiniment agacé — il fallait toujours qu'elle aille dans les extrêmes et au-delà.

« Il veut tellement se faire des amis qu'il se transforme en elfe de maison pour satisfaire vos moindres désirs et sécuriser vos liens d'amitié grâce à un mécanisme de chantage affectif. » avait continué sa voisine. Sa canette de Canada Dry avait été posée sur le sable et ses doigts étaient occupés à rassembler sa chevelure argentée en une natte épaisse. « Ses services contre votre affection. C'est un peu de la prostitution moderne. »

« Quelque chose ne tourne clairement pas rond dans ta tête, Delphini Jedusor. » avait déclaré Albus en s'en retournant au lapement paresseux de sa glace.

Mais à sa droite Delphi poursuivait, plus convaincue que jamais :

« Tu ne l'as pas vu donner sa place de cantine à Lin Chang pour terminer son repas debout, la semaine dernière ? Ou encore la tête de mourant qu'il affichait après avoir cassé le stylo bille de Purple Lovegood, hier ? On aurait presque dit qu'il allait convulser au sol pour une simple mine un peu trop enfoncée. Et ce matin même, il s'est ramené devant son pupitre avec un paquet de dix quatre-couleurs. Pas un, pas deux ; _dix_. Même Purple ne savait plus où les mettre, et pourtant Dieu seul sait combien de poches contiennent les robes à froufrous bizarres avec lesquelles elle débarque en cours chaque matin. »

« Et donc ? » avait répliqué Albus de ce parfait air blasé qu'il avait mis quatorze années de vie à perfectionner.

« Et donc la seule idée de froisser, d'être mal vu ou simplement ignoré par un autre être humain le terrifie au-delà de l'imaginable car il ne veut pas être seul. Alors il en fait toujours des tonnes pour être sûr d'acheter votre affection, un à un. »

« Ou alors — hypothèse folle, vraiment, retiens ton souffle — Scorpius Malfoy est juste… gentil ? Sans arrière-pensées ni manigances ? De la pure et simple gentillesse. Ton cerveau de génie n'a jamais envisagé cette possibilité ? »

« Oh, mon pauvre et naïf petit Potter. » avait alors soupiré Delphi, ses lèvres rouges s'étirant en un sourire un poil inquiétant. « Personne n'est jamais gentil sans arrière-pensées ; ne te l'a-t-on jamais appris ? »

.

.

.

 _ **now**_

Ted avait les cheveux bleu cobalt aujourd'hui.

La veille encore, ils étaient vert émeraude aux racines et gris foncé aux pointes. Toujours la veille, Ted était en couple depuis trois mois et demi avec son ancienne correspondante de Buenos Aires — sa plus longue relation à ce jour. Et ce matin même, Martha le larguait via Skype. Les interférences fréquentes de connexion n'ont masqué en rien la platitude extrême de sa voix lorsqu'elle lui annonça la nouvelle, toute son attention happée par le coton imbibé de dissolvant qu'elle frottait minutieusement sur chacun de ses ongles vernis.

« La distance a eu raison de notre amour, que veux-tu que je te dise ? » fut l'explication philosophique que Ted fournit plusieurs heures plus tard à Albus en empruntant une intonation profonde et mystérieuse. L'instant aurait presque pu être poétique s'il n'était pas actuellement en train d'essuyer des éclaboussures de ketchup sur le blason Ilvermony de sa cravate d'uniforme. « Elle a érodé notre passion, jour après jour. A la fin, il ne restait rien d'autre que des bribes de souvenirs éphémères. »

« C'est beau ce que tu dis, Lupin. » susurra Albus, ses grands yeux verts écarquillés.

Ted ouvrit la bouche, prêt à accueillir de bon coeur le compliment qui lui était présenté, puis fronça du front, semblant soudain se souvenir de l'identité de son interlocuteur.

« Va te faire foutre. » grommela-t-il alors, offrant à Albus son premier fou rire de la journée.

Ted tenta de l'assommer à l'aide du tube de mayonnaise mais la bouteille lui glissa des mains et percuta le bras de Son Altesse Royale Victoire Weasley qui, par une malheureuse coïncidence, longeait leur table de cafétéria.

« Hhh ! » inspira-t-elle, mélodramatique au possible, tandis que la bouteille roulait à présent à ses pieds.

« Hhh ! » agonisa Ted, les joues aussi cramoisies que sa teinture capillaire d'avril dernier.

« _Hhhhhh_ ! » calqua exagérément Albus car il n'aimait pas être en reste.

Après avoir suivi l'avancement du tube de sauce le long de l'allée, Victoire fit ce qu'elle savait faire de mieux lorsqu'un membre de la plèbe l'offensait : elle resta solidement plantée sur place, ses traits faciaux figés en une expression outrée, ses sourcils fins haussés jusqu'au ciel, sa bouche rose entrouverte en un O parfait. Un jour, Albus y avait glissé deux stabilos jaune. Victoire l'avait blacklisté de toutes ses fêtes jusqu'au tombeau, depuis.

« …j'interromps quelque chose ? »

Albus tourna la tête au ralentis et son sourire vaguement amusé se transforma alors en un vrai sourire.

« Nope. » répondit-il tandis que Scorpius déposait son plateau juste en face de lui. « Prends donc place, l'ami, je t'en prie. »

« C'est bien trop d'honneur. » répliqua machinalement le blond, ses mains affairées à dénouer son noeud d'écharpe, ses yeux gris faisant toujours la navette entre Ted et Victoire. « C'est celui qui cligne des yeux le premier qui a perdu ? »

« Quelque chose comme ça. » pouffa Albus.

Au même instant, la statue de pierre qu'était Victoire revint à la vie pour gratifier Ted d'un très sec :

« Donc tu ne t'excuses pas ? »

« Pardon. » s'exécuta aussitôt Ted. « Désolé. » ajouta-t-il encore. « Je suis vraiment— »

Victoire roula des yeux.

« Ça ira. »

« …confus, vraiment, c'est de ma… »

« J'ai compris. » l'interrompit-elle, agacée.

« Il est infiniment désolé. » appuya Albus avec un profond hochement de tête.

« J'ai deux oreilles pour entendre, merci bien. » siffla Victoire.

« Il est véritablement confus. »

« Ok, stop. » l'arrêta à temps Scorpius, l'ombre d'un sourire sur le visage, avant qu'Albus ne se mette à décliner tous les synonymes du mot "désolé" jusqu'à la reprise des cours. « Victoire, tu es bien capitaine de l'équipe de hand ? »

La lycéenne opéra presque un tour à 180 degrés, ses longs cheveux blond vénitien voletant tout autour de ses épaules, pour se repositionner droit devant son nouvel interlocuteur. Sa posture perdit alors en rigidité et Albus reconnut aussitôt cette lueur bien particulière qui brillait dans le regard de quiconque interagissait avec Scorpius, fille comme garçon.

Son rictus narquois vacilla de lui-même.

« Non, c'est Simran Patil. Mais je suis numéro deux dans l'équipe. » s'empressa-t-elle de spécifier avant de pencher joliment sa tête sur le côté. « Tu voudrais transmettre un message ? »

« S'il-te-plaît. » acquiesça Scorpius, poli depuis le berceau. Il hissa son sac à dos sur ses genoux et sortit une pochette cartonnée bleue d'entre ses bouquins de maths et physique pour la lui tendre. « J'ai bossé sur quelques designs pour le logo de votre équipe, comme prévu. J'ai essayé de rester dans le thème couleur d'Ilvermony tout en agrémentant les motifs de quelques petits détails originaux ici et là. Rien de bien extravagant mais… »

« Wow. » écarquilla des yeux Victoire qui feuilletait déjà avidement le contenu du dossier.

« Ce n'est vraiment pas… » continua Scorpius avant de s'interrompre puis hausser des épaules, les joues un peu roses. « Ce ne sont vraiment que des prototypes. Si l'un d'eux vous plaît, faites-moi signe et je le développerai pour vous. J'ai laissé mon email sur le verso de chaque croquis et puis je crois que Simran a mon numéro, de toutes les façons. »

« Absolument _tout_ me plaît, en tout cas. » souffla la blonde.

« Le concept du pronom personnel "vous" est d'inclure d'autres personnes que la sienne propre. » se sentit le besoin d'intervenir Albus avant de sortir un mouchoir pour s'y moucher bruyamment — vestige de la grippe calibrée qui l'avait terrassé une semaine plus tôt.

Ted lui donna un coup de pied sous la table.

« Le fait que tu parviennes à être ami avec un mec aussi insupportable que Potter forcera toujours mon admiration, Scorpius. » soupira Victoire sans daigner poser les yeux sur le concerné. « Je paierais presque pour savoir ton secret. »

« On s'y fait. » répondit simplement le concerné avec un micro sourire. « Tu auras la possibilité de donner mon dossier à Simran d'ici demain ? »

« Sans faute. »

Et après l'avoir gratifié d'une rapide bise sur les deux joues couplée d'un bref regard noir en direction de son meilleur ami, elle tourna des talons.

« _On s'y fait_? » suffoqua immédiatement Albus.

Scorpius ne se contenta que de hausser trois fois des sourcils, malicieux, puis d'enfourner sa fourchette de lasagne dans la bouche.

« Tu ne peux pas nier que tu es clairement insupportable. » renchérit Ted.

« Une leçon de comportement à me donner, Monsieur Pardon-Désolé-Vraiment-Confus ? » répliqua Albus.

« Argh, fous-moi la paix. » grimaça son voisin avant de plonger sa tête dans ses paumes pour ensuite murmurer, honteux : « Cette nana me terrorise. »

« On l'a bien vu. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne l'aborderais pas, tout simplement ? » suggéra alors Scorpius. « Simple comme bonjour. »

Lorsque la figure de Ted émergea d'entre ses mains, ce fut pour gratifier le blond de l'oeillade la plus incrédule du mois de Novembre.

« Peut-être parce que je ne m'appelle pas Scorpius Malfoy ? » articula-t-il avec lenteur, comme si la chose allait de soi.

« Quel rapport ? » joua l'idiot Scorpius.

« C'est quoi cette histoire de logo, au fait ? » embraya aussitôt Albus. « Ils te paient pour le faire, au moins ? »

Scorpius haussa des épaules puis piqua à nouveau dans son plat.

« Ils ne te paient pas pour le faire ? » devina Albus, la stupéfaction faisant monter sa voix dans les aigus. « Tu te laisses encore exploiter ? »

« C'est vrai que tu pourrais te faire un sacré paquet de fric. Et ce n'est _vraiment_ pas ce qui manque ici, à Ilver'. » acquiesça Ted.

« Ce n'est pas le fric qui m'intéresse. » roula des yeux Scorpius.

« Ah, ça y est. Super Bénévolat est de retour. » ricana Albus.

Scorpius pointa sa fourchette vers lui, paupières plissées.

« Ne commence pas. »

« Ses collants noirs enfilés, sa cape rose sur le dos, il survole activement Gotham à la recherche d'une mémé à accompagner le long de la chaussée. » narra malgré tout Albus. « _"Non surtout pas !"_ s'exclame-t-il, effaré, lorsque la mémé lui tend un billet de cinquante dollars pour lui signifier sa gratitude. _"Votre seul sourire édenté me suffit."_ Générique de fin. »

Ted applaudit énergiquement et Scorpius leva les yeux au ciel. Il avait de très, très longs cils — Albus secoua la tête. Ses pensées étaient quelques fois si aléatoires qu'il peinait lui-même à les suivre.

« De un, Gotham fait partie de l'univers Batman. Revois tes classiques. » répliqua Scorpius. « De deux, je peux toujours ajouter ces dessins au portfolio de mon dossier d'université donc personne n'est perdant, dans le fond. Et de trois, rien qu'ils aient pensé à moi parmi tous les candidats potentiels dans l'école pour créer le logo de l'équipe de handball est incroyablement flatteur. Donc ça me fait plaisir de… »

« Rendre service. » termina pour lui Albus, car c'était toujours le même refrain, toujours la même rengaine. Il leva les bras en signe de défaite. « Tu es un cas perdu, Scorp'. Je dis ça avec tout le respect que je te dois. »

« Tu es infiniment insupportable. » lui rendit-il, demi-sourire aux lèvres, et il tendit sa main vers l'avant pour lui pincer la joue, comme pour adoucir sa remarque. « Je dis ça avec tout le non-respect que je te dois. »

.

.

.

 _ **then**_

Le jour où Ginny avait décidé de changer de parfum avait été un jour de deuil pour Albus.

D'aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs, il avait toujours attribué les effluves de verveine infusées au jasmin à sa mère ; sa longue chevelure de feu, ses yeux céruléens en amande, son sourire rassurant et sa nuque tachetée dans laquelle il aimait nicher sa figure lorsqu'elle le soulevait de son lit pour l'emporter partout avec elle, tel un porte-bonheur. _"Enfant gâté"_ , avait toujours bougonné James, agacé de voir chaque adulte se plier en quatre devant ce petit être. Albus lui avait souvent tiré la langue par-dessus l'épaule de sa mère mais il ne l'avait jamais contredit.

Pourquoi mentir, après tout ? Ses pieds touchaient rarement le sol, à l'époque. Il était constamment passé de bras en bras, transmis de main en main parmi les connaissances, les voisins, les amis, les oncles, les tantes et les cousins, à la manière d'une pièce de collection rare à observer de très près et oh, qu'il est mignon, qu'il est sage, qu'il est poli, qu'il est éveillé, qu'il est sensible, est-ce qu'il sait dire _"maman"_ ? Est-ce qu'il sait marcher ? Courir ? Oh, il est déjà en maternelle ? Un grand gaillard, alors. Et quels beaux yeux verts, vraiment ! Tout le portrait craché de son père.

C'était toujours à cet instant instant précis qu'Albus entrait dans une de ses mémorables crises de larmes, la figure cramoisie et ses petits poings serrés. Seul le parfum apaisant des bras de sa mère parvenait à y mettre un terme.

« Comédien. » le raillait fréquemment Rose et Albus lui tirait la langue, à elle-aussi, mais il ne la contredisait jamais.

Toute son enfance avait été ponctuée d'adjectifs jetés dans sa direction qu'il n'avait jamais esquivé ou réfuté. Du _timide_ de la moyenne-section au _malicieux_ du Ce1, on progressait vers le _sournois_ du Cm2 pour terminer par le fameux _insolent_ souligné à l'encre rouge sur son bulletin de Quatrième. Son père avait haussé des sourcils après l'avoir lu, l'air de dire : _"et ce n'est que maintenant qu'ils s'en rendent compte ?"_. Sa mère avait simplement signé le bulletin avec un soupir déçu, presque résigné, avant de le reposer sur son cartable. Ce jour-là, James n'avait pas pu garder pour lui ses remarques acerbes.

« Alors il faut être un Potter né sous couveuse pour se faire absolument tout pardonner dans cette baraque ? » avait-il sifflé. « C'est comme ça que ça marche ? »

Albus ne lui avait pas tiré la langue — il avait passé l'âge — mais il ne l'avait pas contredit non plus.

Sa naissance s'était faite dans la complexité la plus totale, comme en prémonition de ce que serait sa personnalité future. Né en fin de septième mois et maintenu à flot à l'aide d'un tube respiratoire doublé d'une armée de perfusions, sa survie aurait presque mérité une double page dans le livre des miracles. Lorsqu'il en avait fait la narration à Vera Finnighan, la sono de la fête de l'école noyant le trois-quart de son récit, elle avait hoché vigoureusement la tête tout du long, conquise, puis ils s'étaient enfuis à l'arrière du gymnase pour s'embrasser sur la pelouse mouillée et Albus avait pu enfin voir de ses propres yeux ce à quoi ressemblait une véritable paire de seins.

« Je pige pas l'engouement. » avait-il haussé des épaules le lendemain, sur le chemin de l'école, et le fou rire soudain de Scorpius lui avait fait momentanément oublier les -9 degrés matinaux.

Et lorsque Vera l'avait coincé à l'inter-cours du midi, ses doigts encerclant fermement son biceps, pour lui cracher un lot d'injures duquel Albus n'avait pu retenir que les termes _menteur_ et _manipulateur_ , il ne l'avait pas contredit. Deux adjectifs de plus venant s'ajouter à la liste.

Albus avait réellement faillit crever à la naissance. Son corps bleu, minuscule et immobile réapparaissait quelques fois dans les cauchemars de sa mère et son inséparable inhalateur avait maintenant pris le relai au cylindre en plastique qui lui avait été enfoncé dans la gorge pour mieux respirer, trois heures seulement après être né. Il n'avait pas menti à Vera. Le fait qu'elle pense le contraire ne l'étonnait que très peu, cependant, car tout le monde présumait toujours le pire dès qu'il s'agissait de lui. Après tout, il ne lui avait pas raconté cette histoire innocemment, lors de la fête de l'école, et son sourire, lorsqu'elle l'avait pris par la main pour l'entraîner impatiemment dehors, avait été un brin victorieux. Alors peut-être que personne ne présumait le pire à son sujet.

Peut-être qu'il _était_ ce qu'il y avait de pire.

.

.

.

 _ **now**_

« J'espère que tu n'as pas commencé sans moi. »

Albus écarquilla des yeux trois secondes, pris sur le fait. Il se jeta ensuite sur son PC pour faire régresser la barre d'avancement jusqu'à la première seconde de vidéo et se ré-affaler sur son pouf, ni vu ni connu.

« Nope. » nia-t-il avant d'attraper un pop-corn et le lancer en direction de sa bouche grande ouverte.

Le pop-corn atterrit platement sur le plancher à l'instant même où la tête blonde de Scorpius apparut à l'entrée de la cabane. Après avoir gratifié Albus d'un long regard suspicieux, ses sourcils froncés, l'adolescent gravit les trois dernières strates de l'échelle en bois pour s'inviter à l'intérieur de la petite maison en hauteur.

« Ta mère nous a fait don de ça lorsque je suis repassé au salon. » annonça-t-il en sortant de son anorak quatre Kit-Kat et un paquet de Lay's saveur ketchup.

« Une sainte parmi les saintes. » déclama Albus, la bouche pleine de maïs soufflé.

« Ginevra, présidente. » renchérit Scorpius qui se débarrassait à présent de son manteau pour reprendre place aux côtés de son voisin et réitérer : « J'espère _vraiment_ que tu n'as pas commencé sans moi, Al'. »

« Croix de bois, croix de fer. » jura Albus, main sur le coeur et pieds sur la petite table basse. « Si je mens, je quitte Vancouver. »

Il n'y avait absolument rien de glorieux dans le fait de quitter les cours en toute hâte pour rentrer suivre son émission de télé-réalité préférée. Et pourtant, du haut de leurs dix-sept années de vie respectives, Albus et Scorpius se retrouvaient religieusement tous les mardis, jeudis et samedis afin de visionner ensemble _La Villa des Secrets_. Puis, une fois l'épisode terminé, ils ouvraient les paris sur la personne qui, parmi les nominés, serait éliminée lors du prochain prime. Tout un rituel. Ayant scellé par pacte — daté, signé et encadré — qu'ils ne regarderaient jamais l'émission autre part que dans la cabane perchée sur le grand chêne du jardin des Potter, les voici qui se trouvaient à présent happés dans une rediffusion de l'émission de la veille, impatients de découvrir le candidat repêché par le public.

Si happés que lorsqu'Albus appuya soudainement sur pause, interrompant le présentateur dans son annonce des résultats, Scorpius sursauta.

« Ça va ? » lui demanda Albus lorsqu'il se retourna vers lui.

Son cordon de sweat dans la bouche, Scorpius écarquilla des yeux, ahuri.

« Tu arrêtes la vidéo pour savoir comment je vais ? » articula-t-il avec lenteur.

« Je te sens stressé. » constata Albus.

« Tout va très bien. »

« Non, non. Je te sens un peu à cran. » insista encore le brun.

Une lueur de compréhension passa alors dans le regard de Scorpius et la confusion voilant ses iris bleutés se dissipa en un seul clignement d'yeux.

« Au contraire. Plus serein que moi, ça n'existe pas. » soutint-il.

« Et pourtant, j'existe. » argua Albus.

« Mais tu m'as l'air un peu angoissé, le front tout plissé… à moins que ce ne soient des rides ? »

« Ooh, alors c'est comme ça, Malfoy ? » constata Albus, rictus sanguinaire aux lèvres.

« Un vainqueur se doit d'avoir de l'humour, Potter. » rétorqua fièrement Scorpius.

« Donc tu penses réellement gagner ? Fascinant, dis m'en plus. » l'incita Albus.

« Je ne le pense pas ; j'en suis certain. »

« L'espoir fait vivre — même si dans ton cas, on parlerait plutôt de survie. »

« Est-ce que tout ceci n'est qu'une diversion pour retarder l'instant fatidique de ta défaite ? » s'enquit alors Scorpius en désignant la vidéo toujours sur pause.

Pour seule réponse, Albus pressa la barre d'espace de son clavier, redonnant vie au présentateur statufié à l'écran. Tous deux purent ainsi l'entendre déclamer à haute et intelligible voix :

« _…et le candidat qui retournera dans la Villa des Secrets ce soir est… Veronica !_ »

Albus appuya théâtralement son front contre le mur, les _"yes, yes, yes !"_ ininterrompus de Scorpius en fond sonore. Et lorsqu'il eut enfin le courage de relever la tête, rien ne fut plus prévisible que de trouver la main tendue de son voisin à deux centimètres seulement de son nez, un sourire de satisfaction immense partant de ses lèvres pour illuminer ses yeux. Scorpius était la seule personne à la connaissance d'Albus qui savait sourire aussi bien avec la bouche qu'avec le regard.

Au terme d'une série de grognements résignés, le brun extirpa de sa poche deux billets violets de dix dollars qu'il plaqua amèrement dans la paume ouverte de son adversaire.

« Je te sens un peu à cran. » le parodia Scorpius tout en pliant soigneusement les deux rectangles de papier froissés. « Légèrement à bout de nerfs. »

« Veronica était censée dégager ! » explosa alors Albus. « C'était… c'était dans la _logique_ des choses ! Le ciel est bleu, la Terre est ronde et Veronica rentre chez elle. Il n'y avait rien de plus évident. Personne ne la supporte dans la maison ! Dès qu'elle ouvre la bouche, tout le monde quitte la pièce tant les conneries qui en sortent dépassent l'entendement. Même son copain a préféré dormir dans le jardin, mercredi dernier ! Ajoutons à cela qu'elle crie toute la sainte journée, ce qui est absolument insupportable. Si j'étais membre de l'équipe de production, j'aurais payé à chaque candidat sortant une consultation gratuite chez l'ORL, presque par pitié. Et puis _qui_ porte des salopettes oranges avec des claquettes vertes ? Il n'y a pas une phrase dans le règlement intérieur de ce jeu qui sanctionne ce genre de comportement ? »

« Qui est-ce que cela offense ? » demanda Scorpius avec un sourire grandement amusé.

« Moi ! » s'exclama aussitôt Albus en se frappant le torse. « _Je_ suis offensé, Scorpius ! Et en tant que fidèle et dévoué téléspectateur de cette émission, j'estime que l'outrage visuel dont je suis victime jour après jour devrait être pris en compte. Par solidarité pour mes rétines, Veronica aurait dû être éliminée. Mais sans surprise, les votes ont été truqués. »

Scorpius pouffa de rire, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps.

« Tu es un tel mauvais perdant, Al'. »

« Ils la gardent juste parce qu'elle est jolie. »

« Et elle l'est. » acquiesça le blond, ce qui poussa son voisin à gratifier la figure pixelisée de Veronica d'une oeillade meurtrière.

« De loin et dans le noir. » bougonna-t-il. « Les votes sont truqués. »

« Allez, on partage. » finit par trancher Scorpius en lui tendant son billet de dix dollars.

Albus secoua vigoureusement la tête en signe de refus, sa paume dressée en l'air.

« Scorp', tu ne peux pas faire ça à chaque fois. » le sermonna-t-il. « Tu bafoues les règles officielles et internationales du pari. »

« Si c'est pour que tu boudes pendant un quart d'heure à chaque fois que je gagne… »

« Peu importe. J'ai misé, j'ai perdu ; tant pis pour moi. La prochaine fois sera la fois où je te dévaliserai. »

« On y croit, Potter. » répondit Scorpius, à peine moqueur, et il plia le billet de dix dollars pour le glisser quand même dans la poche de chemise d'Albus. « Qu'est-ce qu'il nous reste à regarder, maintenant ? » embraya-t-il avant que le brun ne puisse protester.

Après un dernier soupir défaitiste — si Albus détenait la médaille d'argent de l'obstination, Scorpius décrochait aisément celle en or — le brun fit défiler le large panel d'émissions de télé-réalités que la chaine offrait en replay.

« Mmh… _Les Triplés Morisson à Miami_. La première saison vient apparemment de débuter.» lut-il avant de se pencher vers l'écran pour scruter leurs têtes. « Et ils ont tous l'air infiniment stupides. »

« Parfait. » jubila Scorpius en se rallongeant contre son petit fauteuil pour faire craquer ses articulations une à une. « Plus c'est stupide, plus on aime. »

« C'est bien vrai. » acquiesça Albus et il appuya sur play.

.

.

« Bien évidemment. »

Albus sursauta dans son sommeil, ses paupières s'entrouvrant au ralentis. Entre deux inepties prononcées par les triplés à l'écran, le sommeil l'avait gagné et il s'était assoupi sur l'épaule de Scorpius. Ce schéma de fin de soirée se répétait tant de fois qu'il fut à peine surpris en levant le nez vers la fenêtre de la cabane d'y découvrir un ciel noir d'encre. Il ne fut pas non plus surpris de voir ses pieds déchaussés et ses baskets placées juste en-dessous de la table basse car c'était ce que Scorpius faisait à chaque fois qu'il le voyait s'endormir.

Non. Ce qui surprit d'emblée Albus fut d'apercevoir Rose Weasley perchée à l'entrée de la cabane, son sourire narquois intact sur ses lèvres, comme une marque de fabrique.

« Rose ! » s'exclama Scorpius en se redressant avec enthousiasme sur son siège.

Privé de la source de chaleur que leur proximité lui prodiguait, Albus se recroquevilla instinctivement sur lui-même, un bâillement en travers de la gorge.

« Scorpius ! » l'imita Rose avec une bonne dose d'exagération qui fit rire le concerné.

« D'où est-ce que tu sors ? » grogna Albus, son col de veste remonté jusqu'au menton.

« Je vais très bien, Al', merci beaucoup. L'internat ? Quelques copines de chambre un peu garces sur les bords mais dans l'ensemble, on survit. Les cours ? Assez fatiguants mais il faut bien s'y faire, que veux-tu. » débita-t-elle tout en fermant la porte à clé pour ensuite se diriger vers eux. « Maintenant que les civilités sont passées, soyez gentils et faites moi une petite place. »

Albus ne bougea pas d'un seul pouce tandis que Scorpius se mettait presque par terre pour la laisser s'asseoir.

« Tu es déjà en vacance, du coup ? Pour combien de temps ? Est-ce que tu passes les fêtes ici ? J'imagine que tu rentres à Montréal juste après… non ? » débita-t-il, sa figure tournée vers Rose comme s'il contemplait un très rare tableau de Van Gogh.

« Oui. Trois semaines. Oui. Peut-être. » répondit-elle consécutivement tout en plongeant ses longs doigts vernis dans le bol de pop-corn délaissé près de la table basse.

Albus s'empressa de le récupérer juste après afin de le poser tout près de lui. Prendre ce qui ne l'appartenait pas et le faire sienne sans demander une quelconque permission était une habitude, chez elle.

« Tu ne restes que pour deux semaines, habituellement. » lui fit-il remarquer en passant, l'air de rien.

« Est-ce que tu n'arrêtes d'être imbuvable que les week-ends et jours fériés ? » roula-t-elle des yeux avant de se tourner entièrement vers Scorpius pour encercler sa nuque de ses deux bras et enfouir sa figure dans son cou. Le visage du blond devint rouge pivoine avec la rapidité d'une éruption volcanique. « Tu es content de me revoir, Scorp' ? Rassure-moi. »

« Toujours. » répondit-il aussitôt.

« Vraiment content ? » insista-t-elle avec une petite moue plaintive.

« Vraiment. »

« Sûr, sûr, sûr ? »

« Certain. »

« Tu ne dis pas ça juste pour me faire plaisir ? »

« Promis. » lui assura-t-il en lui tapotant le dos d'un geste précautionneux, presque délicat, à croire que Rose était une statue de verre.

« Bon garçon. » sourit-elle, satisfaite, et lorsque son regard croisa celui infiniment agacé d'Albus, son sourire s'étendit en quelque chose d'un peu plus narquois. Un poil mesquin. Puis elle tourna la tête vers l'écran et s'exclama, offusquée : « _Les Triplés Morisson_ ? Vraiment ? Remarque, je ne suis même plus surprise, à ce stade. »

.

.

.

 _ **then**_

En maternelle, la cuisinière de la cantine avait fait d'Albus son petit chouchou et prenait toujours soin de lui glisser une pâtisserie supplémentaire à chaque fois qu'elle le servait. Le lendemain, Rose revenait avec deux paquets de biscuits et en faisait la distribution générale dans le couloir tout entier en sautant très délibérément la main tendue d'Albus.

En CP, Rose s'était découvert des prouesses de gymnaste à la corde à sauter au point d'en réunir un petit groupe d'admirateurs à chaque pause de récréation. Une semaine plus tard, Albus avait volé les cartes de James pour les emmener à l'école et clamer qu'il savait faire des _"tours de magie vraiment magiques"_. Petit à petit, le fanclub Weasley s'était dispersé, chacun de ses membres à présent hypnotisé par les Rois de coeur et Dames de Pic d'Albus. Rose avait fini par laisser sa corde à sauter chez elle.

En Ce1, Albus avait fièrement débarqué dans la cour de récréation avec des baskets à LED clignotantes, s'attirant une série de regards émerveillés sur son passage. _"Oups !"_ s'était exclamée Rose à la cantine en renversant par inadvertance sa carafe d'eau sur ses chaussures. _"_ _Vraiment désolée, Al'._ _"_ Mais son sourire, lorsqu'Albus avait passé le restant de l'après-midi à tenter de faire fonctionner la petite lumière de sa semelle droite, avait été immanquable.

En Ce2, Rose avait remporté le prix d'arts plastique avec un très joli paysage d'aquarelle que la principale avait fait afficher sous le préau de sport. Quinze jours plus tard, lors d'une partie de foot, Albus avait fait tomber la balle en mousse dans une flaque de boue pour ensuite viser le mur du préau avec, transformant la jolie feuille d'aquarelle en un morceau de papier marronâtre et humide. Puis il avait copieusement piétiné le dessin sur le goudron, histoire de bien faire les choses.

En Cm1, Albus avait sympathisé avec Riley, un tout nouvel élève à l'accent irlandais arrivé en cours d'année. Ils étaient très rapidement devenus inséparables, jouant aux mêmes figurines, s'asseyant à la même table, riant aux mêmes blagues, jusqu'à ce que Rose se plante un jour droit devant lui et lui embrasse la joue, gratifiant sa peau tachetée d'une jolie trace de gloss à la fraise. Riley s'était assis à côté d'elle pour tout le restant de l'année, l'existence d'Albus entièrement effacée de sa mémoire.

En Cm2, Rose avait décroché le rôle principal dans l'adaptation de _Raiponce_ organisée par le club de théâtre de l'école. Elle l'avait crié sur tous les toits, hurlé dans toutes les langues, absolument euphorique. _"Ils ne t'ont pris que parce que tu es rousse, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?"_ avait fini par siffler Albus, agacé, et voir son sourire s'effriter l'avait consolé une demi-seconde d'avoir foiré ses propres auditions pour un petit second rôle.

En Sixième, Albus était parvenu, par un miracle presque effrayant, à détenir la meilleure moyenne trimestrielle du niveau. Rose avait obtenu la meilleure moyenne annuelle.

En Cinquième, Rose et Priyanka Patil s'étaient prises d'affection dès le tout premier jour de cours. Les deux écolières étaient si aimantées l'une à l'autre que les professeurs s'amusaient à les surnommer _"_ _Les Jumelles"_ , répétant constamment que la Terre s'arrêterait de tourner si leur chemin venait un jour à se séparer. Et puis Albus était sortie avec Priyanka, signant la fin claire et nette d'une amitié parfum vanille. La Terre n'avait pas cessé de tourner pour autant.

En Quatrième, Albus avait surpris Rose accroupie derrière l'arbre de sa cabane, une cigarette entamée à la bouche. _"_ _Est-ce que Tante Hermione sait que tu fumes ?_ _"_ lui avait-il demandé en s'adossant contre le tronc massif, bras croisés et demi-sourire aux lèvres. Rose n'avait eu l'air paniquée que le temps d'un clignement d'yeux et n'avait pas tardé à répliquer : _"_ _Est-ce que Oncle Harry sait quel genre de magazines tu planques sous ton matelas ?_ _"_. Ils s'étaient entre-regardés quelques secondes, un silence crispé s'invitant au milieu d'eux, puis Rose avait lentement expiré la volute de fumée que ses poumons gardaient captifs, sa bouche s'incurvant en un petit rictus satisfait.

En Troisième, Rose était partie dans un pensionnat français à Montréal et Albus avait enfin pu respirer.

Un revolver pointé sur la tempe n'aurait pas suffit pour que le brun remonte jusqu'à la genèse de cette hostilité mutuelle. Il ne pouvait pas poser le doigt sur un événement déclencheur particulier, un point dans la frise justifiant cette rivalité. Tout, entre eux, n'était que lutte de pouvoir silencieuse et guerre de territoire. Ce que l'un faisait devait aussitôt d'être approprié, surpassé ou détruit par l'autre. C'était un cercle vicieux, malsain.

Et Albus avait enfin cru avoir la paix. Il y avait _véritablement_ cru.

Mais en Première, Rose était revenue pour la première fois passer les trois semaines de vacances d'hiver à Vancouver. Et à la minute où ses yeux s'étaient posés sur Scorpius, à la seconde où elle s'était penchée pour lui embrasser la joue, imprimant une trace rouge carmin sur sa peau pâle, Albus avait su que ce cercle vicieux ne s'arrêterait jamais.

.

.

.

 _ **now**_

Harlow Zabini était _wow_ , faute d'un meilleur adjectif. Et à un mi-chemin de l'ivresse, l'esprit embrumé d'Albus n'était pas près d'en trouver un.

Affalé sur le sofa, une cuisse perchée par-dessus l'accoudoir, il biberonnait paresseusement sa troisième vodka-redbull de la soirée, l'esprit cotonneux. Seul. Le petit groupe installé juste à côté de lui éclata de rire avant de reprendre le fil de leur discussion et cette fois-ci, Albus ne fit même pas l'effort d'essayer d'y prendre part. Ils étaient tous étudiants à l'université, à l'image du trois-quart des invités qui se déhanchaient un peu partout dans la pièce, et comme tout universitaire digne de ce nom, chacun de leur sujet de conversation finissait toujours par patauger dans les études. Invariablement. _Partiels, cours,_ _filières, notes, points_ ; si Albus s'offrait un shot à chaque fois que l'un de ces mot-clés surgissait au détour d'une phrase, il serait déjà plongé dans un profond coma éthylique. C'est pourquoi il profitait toujours de ces instants-là pour fuir à reculons et intégrer petit à petit un autre groupe mais la même expérience se répétait encore et encore et encore et encore.

Albus noya son septième soupir dans une nouvelle lampée de vodka et s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil. Fixa droit devant lui.

Les lumières du sous-sol des Zabini étaient tamisées et la piste danse improvisée contenait une bonne trentaine de personnes. Cela n'empêcha pas son regard de zoomer droit sur Harlow. Elle portait un de ces jeans délavés et tailles hautes qui peuplaient par douzaine la penderie de Lily avec un débardeur en satin rubis à bordures dentelées et elle dansait au centre, gestes libres et sourire radieux, comme si la chanson de PartyNextDoor qui faisait actuellement trembler les murs avait été composée juste pour elle. Ses copines dansaient également à ses côtés, exécutant toutes ensemble ce qui semblait être la chorégraphie non-officielle de _Not_ _Nice_ , l'alcool ruinant légèrement leur synchronisation. Et dès que l'une ratait un pas, les trois autres partaient dans un fou rire immédiat qui faisait basculer la figure d'Harlow vers l'arrière, ses paupières plissées. Albus se sentit sourire malgré lui.

Elle était de ceux qui savaient mettre à l'aise n'importe qui car sa bonne humeur était contagieuse. Scorpius l'avait prévenu sur le chemin, répétant en litanie _"_ _elle est drôle, elle est gentille, elle est créative, elle ne se prend pas la tête_ _"_ car c'était ce que Scorpius savait faire de mieux : vanter les qualités de ses amis sur la place publique tel un présentateur de télé-marketing. Mais Albus avait lui-même pu confirmer ses dires dès qu'ils étaient arrivés sur place et qu'Harlow s'était exclamée _"_ _Potter, ça fait un bail ! C'est vraiment génial que tu sois venu !_ _"_ avec un grand sourire suivi d'une embrassade.

 _Tu vois ?_ , avait mimé juste après Scorpius par-dessus la musique, un petit rictus au coin des lèvres, et le brun avait juste roulé des yeux en tendant sa parka à Harlow. Puis il s'était brusquement demandé de quelle manière exactement Scorpius le vantait auprès des autres mais le temps de se retourner pour lui poser la question, le blond était déjà cerné par trois personnes qui se battaient presque pour le saluer. Puis cinq. Puis dix. Albus avait alors inauguré son premier cul-sec de la soirée.

Car si Harlow savait transmettre son sourire à n'importe qui, Scorpius savait donner vie à n'importe quelle pièce. Partout où il posait les pieds et sans aucun effort réel fourni de sa part, il devenait un point d'orbite autour duquel le monde entier gravitait. Que ce soit au lycée, en soirée comme dans la rue, les gens étaient irrémédiablement attirés par lui, comme envoûtés, et chacun tentait coûte que coûte de l'apprivoiser dans l'espoir de capturer un jour son attention toute entière. Albus pouvait être le premier à en témoigner. Observer le phénomène vu de l'extérieur était cependant une chose assez étrange. Légèrement angoissante. Albus n'était jamais très serein. Et si quelqu'un dans le lot réussissait à voler définitivement sa place ?

« Tu t'amuses ? » se matérialisa soudain le concerné à ses côtés, car lorsqu'on parlait du loup, on en voyait apparemment la chevelure dorée.

« Comme un fou, comme un roi, mais pas comme une star de cinéma. » objecta Albus, son gobelet à mi-chemin de ses lèvres.

Scorpius reposa sa tête contre l'épaule d'Albus et crocheta son bras autour du sien, son nez presque enfoui dans sa nuque. Il était toujours très tactile dès que l'alcool coulait à flot dans ses veines. Beaucoup plus ouvert qu'en temps normal.

« Tu veux qu'on parte ? » demanda-t-il, sa figure tournée vers lui.

« Pourquoi ? » répondit Albus en évaluant attentivement son fond de vodka.

« Parce que je peux flairer ton ennui depuis le rez-de-chaussée. »

« Je ne m'ennuie pas. Je repose juste mes jambes. » précisa le brun, ce qui lui valut un petit rire de la part de Scorpius.

Rien qu'à l'effluve sucrée dégagée par son souffle, Albus pouvait deviner qu'il avait eu la main particulièrement lourde sur les cocktails à l'orange. Il pouvait aussi deviner le bleu nébuleux de ses yeux, le rose enfantin de ses pommettes et la teinte écarlate de ses lèvres car au fur et à mesure qu'il buvait, sa figure se transformait en une palette vivante d'aquarelle.

« Bien sûr. » se moqua Scorpius d'une voix lente, comme si son monde tournait au ralenti.

« Est-ce que tu veux partir, toi ? » lui demanda alors Albus en se retournant cette fois-ci vers lui.

Sa tête toujours appuyée contre l'épaule de son voisin, Scorpius haussa simplement des épaules. Deux de ses boutons de chemise étaient ôtés, révélant sa peau porcelaine de sa nuque jusqu'aux clavicules, et si le regard d'Albus s'y attarda une seconde de plus qu'il ne le fallait, personne dans la salle n'en fut témoin.

« Ce n'est pas une réponse, ça. » lui fit-il remarquer en reportant finalement son regard sur la piste de danse.

« Comme tu veux. » vocalisa alors Scorpius tout en saluant de loin un petit brun qui venait de crier son prénom depuis les escaliers du sous-sol. « On joue au jeu de la bouteille, en haut. »

« Donc vous avez quinze ans ? » le railla Albus.

« Treize. » rit Scorpius avant de se redresser, ses cheveux blonds dans un bordel artistique. « Tu veux venir ? »

Albus prit approximativement 0,9 secondes à se décider.

« Non. »

« Comme tu veux. » répéta une fois encore Scorpius en se mettant sur pieds — un petit clan d'étudiantes se dirigeait déjà droit vers lui comme s'il était le trophée à ravir de la soirée. Et peut-être l'était-il, dans un sens. « Mais je reviens dans un quart d'heure et si je te trouve encore à l'état de larve sur ce sofa, on s'en va. » ajouta-t-il en pointant ses propres yeux de son index et son majeur pour ensuite pointer ceux d'Albus, ses sourcils froncés dans un semblant de menace.

Albus se permit un quart de sourire attendri.

« D'accord, maman. » répondit-il sagement et Scorpius lui tapota deux fois sur le haut du crâne avant de s'éclipser.

.

.

Une heure plus tard, Albus était assis en tailleurs à même le carrelage de la cuisine des Zabini, une douzaine de disciples attroupé autour de lui. La musique leur parvenait en sourdine, la fête battant toujours son plein au sous-sol.

« Je vois la lettre X. » spécula-t-il, le nez presque plongé dans la paume de main que lui présentait une grande brune du nom de Jessica. A moins que Jessica ait été celle d'avant ? Albus avait un peu la mémoire qui flanchait. « Est-ce que tu connaîtrais quelqu'un dans ton entourage dont le prénom commencerait par la lettre X ? »

« Mmmh… non. » répondit-elle en secouant la tête au ralentis.

« Même pas une tante ? Un cousin éloigné ? Une marraine par alliance ? » appuya Albus.

« Marraine par alliance. » ricana alors Ian — et pour le coup, Albus se souvenait parfaitement de son prénom, à celui-ci, tant cet imbécile se bornait à lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues depuis un bon quart d'heure. « T'en as pas un peu marre de raconter des craques ? »

« Les sceptiques seront confondus. » répliqua instinctivement Albus avant d'embrayer : « Un animal de compagnie ? »

« Mmh… ah, tiens, j'avais un chat. » se souvint alors Jessica, ses sourcils lourdement maquillés s'arquant avec surprise. « Il s'appelait Xander. »

« Eh ben voilà. » jubila Albus avec un grand sourire satisfait.

« Pure coïncidence. » siffla au même instant Ian.

« Mais ça remonte à quoi… cinq ans ? Peut-être six ans. J'étais encore au collège, à l'époque. » continua Jessica avec un haussement d'épaules.

Albus passa alors son index le long de sa seconde ligne de main et plissa des paupières d'un air sérieux.

« Est-ce qu'il était gris ? » l'interrogea-t-il.

« Du tout. » objecta la jeune blonde.

« Tigré, alors ? »

« Non plus. »

« Blanc ? »

Jessica finit par rire.

« Il était noir, Potter. » répondit-elle enfin, provoquant quelques esclaffements dans l'assemblée.

« Oh. » Albus secoua lentement la tête puis, incapable de lâcher le morceau : « Même pas une petite rayure sur l'oreille ou sur le bas de la patte ? »

« Mec, tu t'enfonces. » souffla Ian.

« Est-ce que c'était un mâle ? » persévéra malgré tout Albus.

« Une femelle. » le contredit une fois de plus Jessica.

« Et elle a terminé sous les roues de la Range Rover rouge et bleue de vos anciens voisins. »

Les yeux bleus de Jessica s'écarquillèrent tant et si bien qu'ils manquèrent d'en rouler au sol puis rebondir jusqu'à la porte.

« Tu n'es pas sérieux. » murmura-t-elle, sous le choc.

« C'est vrai ? » demanda confirmation Albus.

« C'est faux. » cingla immédiatement Ian avant d'être mis en doute par l'expression d'incrédulité pure qu'affichait sa voisine. « Attends… c'est réellement vrai ? Il s'est fait écrasé par le 4x4 de tes voisins ? »

Jessica hocha très lentement la tête avant d'articuler un très éloquent _"oh putain"_ et partir dans un rire nerveux, visiblement assez sonnée. Albus arborait quant à lui le sourire le plus satisfait de l'année 2016.

« Wow. » fut forcé d'admettre Ian.

« Impressionnant. » reconnut le garçon accroupi juste à sa gauche.

« Il y a un truc. » douta une petite rousse aux lunettes carrées qui dévisageait Albus avec un mélange de scepticisme et d'admiration. « Il y a forcément quelque chose. »

« Sorcellerie. » proféra une métisse aux cheveux bouclés qu'Albus avait vu danser avec Harlow, une heure et demi plus tôt.

« Comment… » tenta de comprendre Jessica, perdue. « Comment est-ce que tu… comment est-ce même possible ? Aucune personne en dehors de ma famille ne… _comment_ ? »

« Un vrai magicien ne révèle jamais ses secrets. » susurra Albus. « Par contre, il ramasse toujours son argent. »

Jessica soupira mais sortit le billet de cinq dollars qu'elle avait coincé sous sa ceinture pour le lui tendre et Albus l'accepta volontiers. Les affaires étaient les affaires, après tout. Si l'alcool n'effaçait pas cet épisode de sa mémoire, il enverrait un petit message de remerciement à Sybille Trelawney pour lui avoir enseigné les rudiments de la divination durant ce camp de vacances où son père l'avait expédié pour ne plus avoir à respirer le même air le temps d'un été. Il s'était tout de même fait vingt-six dollars en une seule petite heure, ce qui était non-négligeable. A cinquante dollars, il arrêtait l'école.

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? » l'interrogea sa voisine en le voyant se mettre maladroitement sur pieds.

« Là où le roi va seul. » répondit Albus, son index dressé en l'air. « J'en ai pour deux minutes. »

« Mais qui va me prédire mon avenir ? » exigea une autre fille perchée sur l'îlot de cuisine, ses jambes balançant dans les airs. « Je mets six dollars ! »

« J'en mets huit ! » la devança le garçon assis à côté d'Ian.

« Dix ! » cria presque quelqu'un d'autre.

« J'obéis d'abord à ma vessie et puis ensuite à vos demandes. » trancha Albus en se dirigeant à reculons vers la porte. « En attendant, départagez-vous en duel d'arène. Le survivant gagne 10% de réduction sur sa consultation. »

Et sur ces mots, il fonça dehors à la recherche désespérée des WC, la vision un peu floue, ouvrant à la volée chacune des portes du corridor interminable.

« 'occupé ! » brailla-t-on lorsqu'il finit enfin par trouver les toilettes du rez-de-chaussée et tenta d'en tourner la poignée.

Un florilège de noms d'oiseaux coincé dans la gorge, Albus monta alors quatre à quatre les escaliers, réitéra le même manège sur chacune des portes de l'étage, et —

« _Oh_. »

Albus referma aussitôt la porte de la salle-de-bain et s'adossa contre le mur, pratiquement tétanisé. Dans sa poitrine, son coeur convulsait. Lorsque ses jambes revinrent à la vie, il refit l'exact chemin contraire d'une cadence d'automate pour retourner dans la cuisine, son envie pressante soudainement évaporée. Et là, sans même prêter attention aux requêtes qui lui étaient lancées de toutes parts par les invités survoltés, il attrapa — _arracha_ — la bouteille de tequila que Jessica tenait pour en boire la moitié au goulot.

.

.

Boire pour oublier.

Quelle blague, vraiment. Quel gag.

Parce qu'Albus buvait. Ah ça, il buvait.

Des centilitres et des centilitres et des centilitres.

Pendant des heures et des heures et des heures.

Son foie était presque en droit de porter plainte.

Mais il ne parvenait toujours pas à oublier l'image d'Harlow perchée sur le lavabo de la salle de bain du premier étage, dos cambré et orteils en pointe, les lèvres de Scorpius insatiables le long de sa nuque, ses deux mains maintenant leurs deux bassins à hauteurs égales dans une poigne ferme, assurée. Possessive.

Quelle gigantesque blague.

.

.

.

 _ **then**_

« Est-ce qu'il est toujours comme ça ? » lui avait demandé Rose durant les vacances d'hiver de l'an dernier.

Elle avait débarqué deux heures plus tôt en commando sur le perron de la maison d'Albus, doudoune beige cintrée et moon boots aux pieds, et les avait pratiquement traîné de force jusqu'à la patinoire bondée et bruyante de Roston Square — _presque_ car Scorpius avait dit "oui !" avant même qu'elle ne termine sa phrase. Et le voici à présent qui était en train d'aider une petite à patiner quelques mètres plus loin tout en leur lançant de petits coucous de la main toutes les treize secondes environ, un grand sourire de Peter Pan sur les lèvres.

« Est-ce qu'il est toujours comment ? » avait répondu machinalement Albus, las que la moitié de la population terrienne ne lui pose que cette seule et unique question.

Rose avait entortillé une de ses mèches cuivrée autour de son index ganté avec une lenteur pensive, ses longs cils clignant un peu lentement que d'habitude.

« Adorable. »

Albus avait roulé des yeux puis patiné dans l'autre sens.

.

.

.

 _ **now**_

« Tu nous le fais quand, ton coming out ? » l'interrogea James, la bouche pleine de Frosties et les yeux rivés sur la grille des calories inscrite au recto de la boîte.

Albus manqua de recracher son café par le nez.

« Quoi ? » toussa-t-il, le liquide brûlant prenant manifestement un autre trajet que celui prévu dans sa gorge.

Lily attrapa la _Gazette de Vancouver_ délaissée près de la tasse vide de son père pour taper l'arrière du crâne de James avec.

« Imbécile. » siffla-t-elle tandis que l'athlète glapissait un " _aïe-euh !_ " des plus théâtraux. « N'écoute surtout pas ce qu'il dit. » adressa-t-elle à son autre frère tout en se rasseyant en tailleurs sur sa chaise.

« Quoi ? » répéta bêtement Albus.

« Coming-out, Al'. » réitéra James en secouant sa cuillère, des projections de lait pleuvant sur la table à manger. « On veut le jour et on veut l'heure. »

« Tais-toi ! » rugit au même moment Lily.

Albus sentit son coeur effectuer une gymnastique bizarre dans sa cage thoracique.

« Quel coming-out ? » bredouilla-t-il.

« Celui de ma chèvre. » précisa James.

« Mais ! » s'exclama Lily en lui lançant cette fois-ci un carré de sucre. « Vas-tu ! » Deux autres carrés de sucre. « Te la _fermer_ ! » Quatre carrés de sucre. « A la fin ! »

« Aïe ! _Aïe !_ Stop ! » gémit James, ses deux bras placés en bouclier devant son visage. Derrière, il pouffait avec incrédulité. « Espèce de folle du village. »

« Espèce de champion de l'idiotie toutes catégories confondues. » lui lança Lily, son nez parsemé de tâches de rousseur retroussé avec désapprobation. « On ne pousse pas les gens au coming-out s'ils ne sont pas prêts à le faire. C'est limite de l'harcèlement. »

« Espèce de destructrice de sucres mineure et non-vaccinée. » répliqua James. « Tu ne vois pas que j'essaie de l'aider à se sortir _enfin_ les doigts du cul ? Sans mauvais jeu de mots. » ajouta-t-il, et sa vanne débile lui valut un nouveau jet de sucres entre les deux yeux.

« Tu te crois drôle ? »

« J'essaie, soeurette. J'essaie. »

« Pourquoi devrais-je faire un coming-out ? » articula Albus d'une voix fantôme.

A cela, les deux autres Potter se turent un instant pour le fixer à l'unisson. Lily et sa chevelure sauvage ramenée en un chignon de dernière minute, une boucle tombant sur le pli soucieux de son front. James et ses sourcils épais haussés comme s'il retenait de justesse une réponse perchée à l'extrémité de sa langue. Il finit par laisser retomber sa cuillère dans son bol et hausser négligemment des épaules.

« Pour rien. » éluda-t-il. « Comment se porte Scorpius, au fait ? »

A côté d'Albus, Lily plongea sa tête dans ses bras croisés, dépitée.

.

.

Scorpius se portait comme un charme. Le teint plus hâlé, les cheveux plus dorés, le sourire plus éclatant. La définition humaine d'un rayon de soleil. Même à travers la caméra FaceTime, Albus dut plisser les yeux, légèrement ébloui.

« J'ai faillit me noyer. » annonça le blond d'une voix enjouée. « Et toi, ta journée ? »

« Hein ? » sursauta Albus en se redressant d'un seul coup sur son lit.

« Ta journée ? » répéta patiemment Scorpius.

« Avant ça. » Il secoua nerveusement son poignet. « Tu as faillit te noyer ? »

« Yep. » acquiesça le blond avant de prendre place sur un gigantesque transat matelassé à l'ombre d'un parasol, l'Océan s'étendant à perte de vue derrière son épaule, tel un parterre de soie bleue. « Je bronzais tranquillement sur le sable, mes lunettes sur les yeux, — ce qui me fait de magnifiques traces maintenant, je ne sais pas si tu peux les voir… tu les vois ? Je ne pense pas que tu puisses bien les voir, mais elles sont là, en tout cas, et elle sont très hideuses — quand le garçon qui jouait au ballon juste côté de moi l'a lancé sans faire exprès droit dans les vagues. Un vrai lancer de sportif sur plusieurs mètres, j'étais assez impressionné. Puis il s'est mis à pleurer toute l'eau de son petit corps donc je suis allé le chercher pour lui. »

« Normal. » commenta Albus.

« Il pleurait. » se justifia Scorpius. « Je n'allais pas le laisser pleurer, quand même. »

« Si ? » rétorqua le brun. « Il n'a pas de parents pour s'en occuper ? »

« Sa mère dormait. »

« Et alors ? Tu la réveilles. »

« Pour un fichu ballon ? »

« En attendant, c'est ce fichu ballon qui t'a fait frôler la noyade. »

« Parce que j'ai eu une crampe dans l'eau ! » s'exclama Scorpius avant de croiser des bras dans une posture d'enfant boudeur. « Tu ne me laisses jamais terminer correctement mes histoires.C'est dingue. »

« Ok, termine celle-ci alors. » l'autorisa gracieusement Albus.

« J'ai eu une crampe dans l'eau. Voilà. »

« Franchement, je n'aurais jamais pu deviner. »

« Ok, bye. » siffla Scorpius, prêt à raccrocher.

« Et est-ce que le gosse a pu ravoir son ballon, au moins ? » voulut savoir le brun en repositionnant son portable entre ses mains. « Tu fais durer le suspens, c'est cruel. »

« Peut-être. »

« Comment ça _"peut-être"_? C'était tout le but de ta mission de sauvetage humanitaire, cette petite balle en plastique. »

« Les maître-nageurs ont dû le lui redonner, après m'avoir sorti de l'eau. Je n'ai pas vérifié. »

« Des maître-nageurs sont venus te chercher ? » regagna brusquement son sérieux Albus. « Tu déconnes ? »

« J'ai eu une crampe dans l'eau, Al'. » soupira Scorpius, agacé. « Soit c'était les maître-nageurs, soit c'était les anges eux-même et dans ce dernier cas, tu ne m'aurais revu que dans uns cercueil. »

« Pour un simple ballon, Scorp' ! Un simple, petit, minuscule, insignifiant ballon que sa mère aurait pu aller chercher elle-même si elle ne ronflait pas déjà sur le sable. Mais bien entendu, il ne faut surtout pas la réveiller pour une broutille de ce type, ce serait malpoli. Risquons plutôt notre vie en se jetant dans l'eau pour un gamin qui pourrait aisément se racheter trois autres balles en plastiques absolument identiques dans l'heure qui suit et dans n'importe quelle boutique du secteur. Jouons au héros, pour changer. »

« T'as fini ? »

« Quand est-ce que tu te lasseras de parodier Mère Theresa ? T'es pas fatigué, au bout d'un moment ? »

Scorpius lui raccrocha au nez.

.

.

Et puis, deux heures plus tard :

 _"Sorry" — Justin B. (2015)_

Albus fixa le texto illuminant son écran pendant une longue minute, une variante d'excuses qu'il essayait lui-même de rédiger depuis trois bonnes heures sans trouver les mots justes, puis il éclata de rire trois minutes durant. Les deux grands coups frappés par James contre leur mur mitoyen lui firent rapidement regagner son calme et il jeta un coup d'oeil au cadran de son horloge digitale. 02:35. En effet.

 _"It's ok, you're ok" — Bonjr (2016)_

Il eut à peine le temps d'appuyer sur la touche d'envoi que son portable vibrait déjà.

« Mon père m'a engueulé pendant quarante-cinq minutes, montre en main. » l'informa Scorpius en guise de salutation.

« Dix points pour Malfoy Père, alors. » le congratula Albus.

« Personne n'est jamais de mon côté. » gémit-il.

« Quelqu'un le sera lorsque tu arrêteras de te sacrifier pour des raisons idiotes. »

« Mais je ne me suis _pas_ — bref. Peu importe. » se calma in-extremis Scorpius.

Albus remonta sa couette jusqu'au nez, couvrant son ébauche de rictus. A l'autre bout du fil, il distinguait des clinquements de couverts sur fond de voix bercées par une musique jazz d'ambiance, le type de musique qui ne passait que dans les bars d'hôtel hawaiiens aux chambres dotés de fenêtres panoramiques dont profitaient les fortunes canadiennes en fuite du froid arctique de la fin du mois de décembre. Personne n'était directement visé, bien entendu.

Il distinguait aussi une respiration un brin furieuse que Scorpius tentait de réguler.

« On inspire, on expire. » l'accompagna Albus d'une intonation exagérément pédagogique.

« Je m'asphyxie si je veux. » grommela Scorpius, prévisible jusqu'au bout des ongles, puis : « Comment va ta soeur ? »

« Alors là, superbe transition. » pouffa Albus.

Scorpius lui accorda un début de rire et Albus put presque voir ses épaules se relaxer, la tension redescendre.

« Je viens tout juste de voir passer son sosie véritable devant notre table. Cheveux roux, lunettes rondes, derbies aux pieds et crop-top. » énuméra-t-il.

« Est-ce qu'elle distribuait des tracts promouvant l'inclusion du féminisme en tant que matière scolaire à part entière au collège-lycée ? »

« Je ne crois pas. »

« Alors ce n'était pas son sosie véritable. »

Cette fois-ci, il eut droit à un véritable rire de la part de Scorpius. Il l'écouta de la première à la dernière note.

« Elle va bien. » reprit-il ensuite, sa couette remontée au niveau de ses oreilles, à présent. Puis, sans l'aval officiel de son cerveau, il rajouta : « Elle pense que je suis gay. »

« Oh ? » fut la seule réponse de Scorpius.

Albus resta un instant statufié dans son lit. Il s'était attendu à un ricanement hilare, un _"sacrée Lily"_ ou encore _"hein ?"_ suivi d'un hoquettement de rire. Pas à une réaction aussi… neutre. Désintéressée. Presque comme s'il s'y attendait déjà. Avait-il même compris correctement le sens de sa phrase ?

« James pense aussi que je suis gay. » continua-t-il encore et dans sa poitrine, son coeur effectuait la même contorsion douloureuse qu'au petit-déjeuner, mais dans l'autre sens.

« Oh. » réitéra Scorpius.

« Ton manque de surprise m'alarme un chouïa. »

Et le voici, le fameux rire. Apparu deux répliques plus tard que prévu mais toujours là, ce qui était l'essentiel. Albus relâcha doucement le souffle que son anxiété retenait captif.

« Tu voudrais que je réagisse comment ? »

« Je voudrais juste que tu réagisses, en fait. »

« _Ooooh !_ » exagéra alors le blond, un sourire amusé et contagieux dans la voix. « Voilà, j'ai réagi. »

« Très bien, je raccroche. »

Lorsqu'Albus mit réellement sa menace à exécution, son horloge indiquait 05:19.

.

.

.

 _ **then**_

La première fois qu'Albus avait vu Scorpius en colère, _véritablement_ en colère, fut une expérience surprenante. Et relativement fascinante.

« Est-ce que votre coeur s'arrête automatiquement de battre à l'instant où vous lâchez votre manette ? » s'était interrogée Rose lorsqu'elle avait ce jour-là débarqué sans frapper dans la chambre d'Albus pour se planter en tailleurs juste devant la TV. « Parce que le soleil brille, les oiseaux chantent et vous n'avez rien fait d'autre que d'aliéner votre cerveau devant _Assassin's Creed_. »

Dans un monde parallèle où Albus n'avait pas eu la flemme de répondre, il aurait répondu que _non_ , leur journée ne s'était pas résumée à sauter de toit en toit, épée à la main, capuche sur la tête, pour zigouiller des civils dans une cité au graphisme irréprochable. Ils avaient joué à _Assassin's Creed_ le matin, certes, mais ils avaient fait une pause en regardant quatre épisode de _Fullmetal Alchemist_ , puis il s'y étaient remis, puis ils avaient regardé une rediffusion de ' _L'Incroyable Famille Kardashian'_ , puis ils avaient ouverts les paris sur la couleur de la robe que porterait Kourtney au baptême de son doberman — Scorpius avait parié douze dollars sur le rouge, Albus en avait parié quinze sur le bleu — avant d'enchaîner avec un épisode de _Bleach_ et clore le tout par une nouvelle partie d' _Assassin's Creed_.

Alors, nuance.

Il avait été sur le point de soupirer puis renvoyer Rose dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Lily pour ses deux semaines de vacances à la maison mais Scorpius avait mis le jeu sur pause et reposé sa manette sur la moquette avant même qu'il n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche.

« Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? » avait-il demandé à Rose, ce constant sourire aussi émerveillé qu'intimidé étirant ses lèvres à chaque les fois qu'elle se trouvait dans les parages.

Rose avait alors fait apparaître de nulle part une bouteille de vin avec un petit rictus malicieux.

Le lendemain matin, Ginny était entrée en tornade dans la salle à manger, son cordon de peignoir à moitié détaché, ses cheveux roux en bataille, et avait agité en l'air un large bris de verre coincé dans une pochette plastique, telle une policière en pleine récolte de pièces à conviction.

« Qui a encore cassé la fichue vitre du garage ? » avait-elle rugi, les trois adolescents attablés devant elle s'immobilisant sur-le-champs. « Je vous jure que si l'on me ressort l'excuse d'un prétendu cambriolage, vous aurez tous froidement affaire à moi. »

Rose avait regardé Scorpius, Scorpius avait regardé Albus et Albus avait fixé sa mère droit dans les yeux pour lui répondre :

« James. »

Puis il avait mordu tranquillement dans son pain tandis que sa mère atteignait le septième échelon de la fureur juste sous ses yeux.

« _Encore_ ? »

« C'est lui qui a utilisé la voiture de Papa en dernier, non ? » avait demandé Albus, la bouche pleine. Puis, après le hochement de tête impatient de sa mère : « Il a dû faire une mauvaise manoeuvre en la garant. 'sais pas. »

« Alors celui-ci, il va m'entendre. » s'était exclamée Ginny avant de tourner hâtivement des talons et hurler : « _James Sirius Potter !_ »

Albus avait attentivement suivi la disparition rapide de sa silhouette le long du corridor avant de s'autoriser une ébauche de sourire triomphant. Sourire qui perdit considérablement en éclat au contact du regard bleu polaire de Scorpius à sa gauche. Jamais il ne l'avait fixé ainsi. Un cocktail homogène de déception, colère et mépris. Jamais Albus ne l'avait vu fixer qui que ce soit ainsi.

« Tu viens d'accuser quelqu'un d'autre à ta place. » avait-il articulé.

« Sans blague Sherlock. » avait rétorqué Albus avec un haussement d'épaules.

« Pourquoi ? »

Le front du brun s'était plissé avec confusion, comme si une telle question n'avait pas lieu d'être. Et elle n'avait _pas_ lieu d'être.

Ils avaient terminé une bouteille de vin à trois dans la cabane du jardin, la veille, et n'avaient pu regagner la maison principale vers deux heures du matin en brisant l'un des carreaux du garage pour atteindre manuellement la poignée — Albus avait tout bêtement oublié les clés sur son lit et sa mère fermait toutes les portes avant d'aller dormir, paranoïaque au possible. _'Oh putain !'_ avait halluciné Scorpius en l'observant vaillamment soulever la brique à écraser contre la vitre, puis il avait titubé en arrière et s'était agrippé à l'épaule de Rose qui avait pouffé : _'Si on m'accuse, je dirai que c'est toi.'_

« Pour éviter une très probable engueulade..? »

« Pourquoi ? » avait répété Scorpius. « On se fait engueuler trente minutes, on boude pendant la demi-heure suivante, et puis après ? Qui en mourra ? »

Le ricanement de Rose s'était fait entendre depuis sa tasse de thé. Elle avait chipé l'un des t-shirts de Lily pour dormir et Albus avait surpris plus d'une fois le regard de son meilleur ami s'attarder sur la peau porcelaine de son ventre que l'habit dévoilait.

« Scorpius, je crois que tu n'as jamais réellement expérimenté la colère de Tante Ginny. C'est un Ouragan Katrina à échelle humaine. » avait-elle répondu en ajoutant un sucre dans son breuvage fumant.

« L'ouragan finit par passer et tout le monde s'en remet. » avait répliqué Scorpius du tac au tac.

« Tout comme James s'en remettra lorsque Maman le réveillera ce matin à coups de seaux d'eau froide. » s'était impatienté Albus avant de gratifier son voisin d'un très long regard. « On peut savoir ce qui te prend, d'un seul coup ? Tu te comportes comme si tu n'avais jamais entendu de mensonges de ta vie toute entière. »

« Ce n'est pas le mensonge en soi qui me dérange mais le fait que tu fasses porter le chapeau à quelqu'un d'autre. » avait alors asséné Scorpius et Albus crut assister en direct à son propre procès.

« C'est ça qui te tracasse ? » avait-il rétorqué. « James a déjà cassé le carreau du garage trois fois au même endroit ; qu'est-ce qu'une quatrième fois peut changer ? Il sera privé de sortie, ou de portable, ou que sais-je encore pendant sept jours puis il apportera un petit-déjeuner au lit à Maman et elle lui pardonnera trois secondes plus tard. De plus, je mettrais mon bras à couper qu'il n'a pas hésité à m'accuser d'une de ses conneries dès que l'occasion s'y prêtait. »

« Tu as un exemple ? »

Les yeux verts d'Albus avaient dû doubler de volume ou convulser dans leurs pauvres orbites.

« Quoi ? » avait-il croassé, la stupéfaction le laissant un court instant hilare.

« Est-ce que tu as un exemple ? » ne s'était pas démonté Scorpius.

Il avait soutenu son regard avec une telle inflexibilité qu'Albus avait progressivement senti son envie de rire diminuer, s'amoindrir puis disparaître.

« T'es sérieux, là, Scorp' ? » avait-il finit par souffler, stupéfait. « Genre, cent pour-cent sérieux ? »

« Donc tu n'as pas d'exemples. » avait déduit Scorpius, imperturbable.

Jamais Albus ne l'avait connu aussi frontal. Scorpius avait toujours été la prise de parole discrète, la présence apaisante, la conciliation constante. Albus avait presque eu l'impression de converser avec un clone. C'était dans de petits moments comme celui-ci qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'interroger sur la personnalité qu'il avait avant de débarquer à Vancouver.

« A quel moment ai-je raté l'épisode où mon grand-frère t'engageait comme son avocat personnel ? »

« A la saison où tu décides de l'accuser à tord. »

« Ouh, touchdown. » avait minaudé Rose et sa langue rose était coincée entre ses dents tandis que ses yeux de chat ne cessaient de faire la navette entre les deux garçons, à l'affut de la prochaine réplique.

Albus avait alors pris une profonde inspiration avant de se forger le plus grand ses sourires. Pile celui qui exaspérait son père.

« Tu sais quoi, Gandhi ? Si le concept d'injustice te froisse autant dès dix heures du matin, monte voir ma mère pour lui raconter en long, large, travers et diagonale notre périple alcoolisé d'hier soir. James te paiera tes honoraires de plaidoirie. »

Et, comme contaminé par l'atmosphère de provocation qui saturait l'air de la pièce, Scorpius s'était aussitôt levé de sa chaise pour se diriger avec détermination vers la porte. Rose lui avait à peine laissé le temps de poser un seul pied dehors qu'elle le rattrapait déjà par la manche pour le faire revenir sur ses pas.

« Non, non, non, non, non. Scorp'. Attends. _Attends_. » l'avait-elle stoppé dans un chuchotement hâtif avant de refermer tout doucement la porte puis le prendre par la main afin de le rediriger vers la table. « Assieds-toi. »

Scorpius avait pincé des lèvres mais Rose n'avait eu qu'à pencher la tête et lui offrir un micro-sourire pour qu'il obtempère et pose son derrière sur la première chaise environnante. Albus s'était très souvent demandé si un simple battement de cils de Rose était suffisant pour que Scorpius se jette un jour du haut d'une tour.

« Je sais que tu es une personne sensible, compréhensive, emphatique et plus droite même qu'un prophète de la Bible mais par pitié, ne va pas voir Tante Ginny pour tout lui raconter. Tu ne l'as _réellement_ jamais vue en colère. Juste pour cette toute petite fois, laisse passer. » Elle avait ensuite placé ses paumes de part et d'autre la figure angulaire de Scorpius et Albus avait cru pour une terrifiante poignée de secondes qu'ils allaient s'embrasser, là, juste sous ses yeux. « Et si tu ne le fais pas pour Albus, dans ce cas fais-le pour moi. S'il-te-plaît. » avait-elle simplement ajouté un peu plus bas, comme si les oreilles d'Albus situées à proximité avaient miraculeusement cessé d'être fonctionnelles.

Scorpius avait levé les yeux vers Rose, ses yeux ne progressant pas plus haut que sa nuque, et Albus avait levé les siens au ciel.

« C'est ça, fais-le pour Rosie. »

« Al', si tu pouvais juste pour une seule petite seconde te la _fermer_. » avait alors sifflé sa cousine.

« Non mais c'est juste risible. Toute cette crise de conscience pour un simple _carreau_. »

Scorpius s'était alors mis sur pied d'un seul coup, plus furieux que jamais — _bon sang mais quel était son fichu problème à la fin ?_ — et au moment où Albus était sûr et certain de le voir se diriger vers le couloir, à la recherche de sa mère, il avait tourné des talons dans le sens de la porte menant au jardin.

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? » s'était entendu dire Albus, brusquement en alerte.

« Je rentre. » avait sifflé Scorpius en contournant la table, récupérant tasse, couverts et assiette au passage pour les placer dans le lave-vaisselle — même en colère, il n'en oubliait jamais les bonnes manières.

« Chez toi ? »

« Où d'autre ? »

Albus avait cette habitude de cligner bêtement des yeux lorsqu'il était pris au dépourvu, Rose le lui faisait savoir au moins sept fois par mois, et sans même avoir à vérifier son reflet, il était certain d'avoir cillé au minimum six fois en l'espace des trente dernières secondes.

« Je croyais que tu dormais ici..? » avait-il tenté, sa voix perdant en véhémence.

« Plus maintenant. »

Et sur ces mots, il avait placé la dernière assiette dans le compartiment du lave-vaisselle avant de refermer la porte d'un geste brusque. Puis l'ouvrir à nouveau et la refermer un peu plus délicatement.

« Est-ce que… » avait commencé Albus sans véritablement savoir ce que son cerveau avait prévu comme suite. Il ne savait pas gérer un Scorpius en colère. Ce n'était même pas une version de lui qu'il avait cru un jour possible. « Scorp', est-ce que tu as conscience du ridicule de la situation ? Es-tu vraiment obligé de te comporter comme si j'avais accusé James de meurtre ? »

Et peut-être avait-ce été la dernière chose à dire car Scorpius s'était retourné d'un seul coup, le menton tremblant, l'index dressé en l'air, comme prêt à repartir au quart de tour. Puis il avait fermé les yeux et respiré.

« Je rentre. » s'était-il contenté de répéter avant d'allier la parole au geste et s'éclipser.

.

.

Albus avait passé le restant de son dimanche perché sur son lit, toujours en pyjama, son épisode de _Fullmetal_ mis indéfiniment sur pause, la question _'comment ai-je réussi l'exploit olympique de perdre l'amitié de Scorpius ?'_ tournant et retournant incessamment dans sa boîte crânienne.

.

.

Et lundi, lorsque Scorpius s'était présenté sur le perron de sa porte cinq minutes avant que le bus scolaire ne passe dans sa rue, Albus avait sincèrement cru à un hologramme. Ou à un rêve. Ou à une hallucination due à un sérieux manque de sommeil —il n'avait pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit, son esprit fermement maintenu éveillé par le cruel mantra : ' _pourquoi est-ce que tu ruines toujours tout ?'_. Et puis Scorpius lui avait brièvement touché la main. Lorsque le brun avait baissé les yeux, trois billets froissés de dix dollars se trouvaient dans la paume de son gant.

« Elle a porté une robe bleu ciel. » s'était alors expliqué Scorpius. « Kourtney. » avait-il précisé, voyant que l'air de confusion générale ne quittait pas l'expression faciale de son voisin.

Albus avait reposé un paire d'yeux légèrement écarquillés sur les trois billets mauve. Perdu dans son petit festival de détestation de soi, il avait totalement oublié de regarder le tout nouvel épisode des Kardashian hier après-midi.

« Je n'avais parié que quinze dollars. » avait-il répondu. « Tu m'en as donné trente. »

Et Albus ne s'était pas senti méritant du regard profondément coupable que lui avait rendu Scorpius. Il ne s'était jamais réellement senti méritant de toute l'amitié que lui portait Scorpius, s'il lui fallait être totalement honnête. Et Albus l'était rarement.

« Est-ce que tu m'en veux pour hier ? » lui avait alors demandé Scorpius, une anxiété réelle et palpable dans sa voix.

« Quoi ? _Non_. » avait aussitôt répondu Albus avec la légère impression que le monde s'était mis à tourner à l'envers — n'était-ce pas plutôt à _lui_ de s'excuser ?

« Ok. » Scorpius avait alors expiré silencieusement, une bulle d'air se formant juste devant sa bouche. « Merci beaucoup. »

Albus l'avait fixé un instant, lui et son bonnet gris à pompon enfoncé jusqu'à ses sourcils clairs, lui et ses grands yeux azur cernés, comme si sa nuit toute entière avait été occupée à contempler le plafond et supplier Morphée.

« J'ai dit à ma mère que j'avais brisé la vitre. » lui avait-il fait part avant de hausser des épaules. « Crois-le ou non, elle s'en doutait. »

« Vraiment ? » s'était exclamé Scorpius d'une intonation un peu plus légère.

« Vraiment. » avait acquiescé Albus en commençant à descendre l'allée déblayée de neige qui menait au portail. « Elle a tapoté sa montre et m'a dit : 'donc tu as tenu dix heures et quarante-six minutes ; impressionnant'. »

« Elle est géniale. » avait-il ri, ses paupières plissées comme un joyeux nouveau-né.

 _Tout comme toi_ , aurait ajouté Albus dans un monde parallèle où prononcer les répliques les plus niaises qui soient n'était pas pénalement condamnable. Dans ce monde-là, il ne s'était contenté que de lui ouvrir la grille du portail, lui rendre son sourire puis détourner des yeux.

.

.

.

 _ **now**_

Albus observa le curseur clignoter pour la seizième fois d'affilée, ses pupilles statiques. Le comique de la situation devait sans doute être sa position actuelle : assis droit comme un piquet sur sa chaise de bureau, ses pieds bien à plat sur le sol et ses mains crispées juste au-dessus de son clavier depuis trois longues minutes. Le plus dramatique était sans nul doute la phrase qu'il n'avait toujours pas le courage de rédiger.

 _Comment_

Albus s'interrompit pour soupirer, comme si taper ces sept petites lettres représentait un effort physique colossal.

 _Comment faire pour_

Nouvelle pause. Dans l'encadré rectangulaire, le curseur clignotait toujours patiemment et le moteur de recherche s'était chargé de combler son morceau de phrase à sa place. _Maigrir, voter, divorcer, grossir, mourir_ , proposait-il en vrac. Albus effaça le contenu.

Il expira à nouveau, plongea sa tête dans ses mains et étouffa dans le creux de ses paumes toutes les injures que lui permettait de proférer la langue anglaise. Puis il se redressa d'un seul coup et, sans se donner le temps de réfléchir, tapa d'une seule traitre :

 _Comment faire pour ne plus être gay_

Et la honte ne tuait pas ; Albus en eut la preuve concrète lorsqu'il appuya sur la touche 'Entrée' et vit défiler sous ses yeux des pages et des pages de sites faisant écho à sa recherche. Les sites de médecine avaient apparemment la solution à sa question. Wikihow avait aussi une part de réponse à apporter. L'église avait également son petit mot à dire. Quora pullulait d'interrogations paniquées à ce sujet. Reddit explosait presque le quota. Albus ne savait littéralement plus où donner de la tête. Au bout d'une centaine de va-et-viens entre les trois premières pages de résultat, un lien YouTube apparut soudain sous ses yeux, comme tombé du ciel, le titre déclamant : ' _RECETTE POUR NE PLUS ÊTRE GAY/BI/TRANS — NO CLICKBAIT !'_. Et la honte ne tuait réellement pas car Albus cliqua dessus plus vite que son ombre. Il ramena ensuite ses cuisses contre son torse pour les entourer de ses bras, tels une forteresse, tandis que la vidéo chargeait.

« _Bonjour à tous, mes petits Trixies d'amour, comment est-ce que vous allez ?_ » s'exclama à l'écran une jeune femme à la voix très haut perchée et vêtue d'un corset noir, sa longue chevelure brune coulant en cascade sauvage sur ses épaules. « _Mmh ? Comment ? Je ne vous entends pas ? Et puis à vrai dire, je m'en fiche. Aujourd'hui, nous nous retrouvons pour un tout nouvel épisode des 'Petits Plats de Tante Bella' — le quatorzième, déjà… comme le temps passe vite — avec une potion dont nombre d'entre vous m'ont maintes et maintes fois demandé le tutoriel : la potion d'hétérosexualité._ » énonça-t-elle avant de dresser son index en l'air avec avertissement, son ongle crochu verni en noir. « _Avant toutes choses, je tiens à prévenir ceux qui envisagent de l'utiliser que cette potion est à usage unique et que ses effets sont irréversibles. Vous ne pouvez ni l'utilisez une seconde fois, ni inverser son action. Soyez donc sûrs et certains de votre choix avant de vous aventurer sur cette voie. Renseignez-vous auprès de vos proches hétérosexuels, prenez rendez-vous avec votre médecin, discutez-en avec votre psy ; je ne veux surtout pas recevoir de plaintes d'hétérosexuels nouvellement déçus dans ma boîte mail. Si vous buvez cette potion et vous découvrez un intérêt soudain pour le football, la bière et les déodorants Axe, sachez que ce sera le cadet de mes soucis. Tante Bellatrix vous a prévenus._ »

Le décor se métamorphosa alors en une table de cuisine sur laquelle se trouvaient disposés une douzaine de produits et ustensiles divers et variés.

« _Pour cette potion, mes petits agneaux confis, vous aurez précisément besoin de ces dix ingrédients._ » revint narrer la voix haut perché de Bellatrix tandis que la caméra effectuait des zooms sur les ingrédient en question. « _Cent grammes de gros sel, trois centimètres de corde, un pot de gel, un lacet de basket appartenant à un individu de type hétérosexuel, de l'eau oxygénée, une cuillère à soupe d'essence, trois pages de Playboy déchirées en lambeaux verticaux, un bocal de moutarde, sept chewing-gums mentholés en dragées et un rasoir jetable. Vous aurez également besoin d'un bon chaudron épais en cuivre ou bien aluminium de taille médium. Ou une simple casserole, si vous êtes pauvre._ »

Nouveau plan sur ses mains, cette fois-ci. Elles étaient grandes et fines, chacun de ses ongles longs d'au moins six bons centimètres et peints de couleur noir corbeau.

« _En premier lieu et avant même de commencer la concoction, que fait-on, mes petits vers de terre ? Mmh ? On se lave les mains. Je ne saurais suffisamment souligner et surligner cette étape cruciale._ » insista-t-elle en tournant le robinet pour ouvrir le jet. « _Une seule bactérie peut modifier tout l'effet d'une potion. Vous avais-je déjà raconté l'histoire de cette femme qui était venue me voir pour un élixir d'amour et qui l'a ensuite servi à son prétendant sans se laver les mains, ce qui a poussé son prétendant à tomber amoureux non pas d'elle mais de sa propre petite soeur ? Eh bien maintenant, vous le savez._ » Elle frappa dans ses paumes avec enthousiasme. « _Passons à cette fameuse potion !_ »

 _Ting !_ En un seul claquement de doigts, Bellatrix se matérialisait à nouveau. Elle se tenait cette fois-ci devant une gazinière, tous ses outils à portée de mains et prêts à être utilisés.

« _Versez deux litres d'eau dans votre chaudron-casserole-poêle — peu importe — et portez le tout à ébullition._ » débuta-t-elle, illustrant chacune de ses consignes au fur et à mesure qu'elle les énonçait. « _Une fois que les premières bulles commencent à apparaître, videz l'intégralité de votre bocal de moutarde à l'intérieur et tournez le deux fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre et deux fois dans le sens inverse à l'aide d'une cuillère en bois. Vous répéterez cette action pendant quatre minutes._ » La caméra opéra un gros plan sur son poignet tandis qu'elle faisait tourner sa cuillère en bois. Une gigantesque bague-amulette en émeraude ornait la phalange de son pouce. « _Plongez ensuite les lacets ainsi que le rasoir jetable à l'intérieur. A chaque fois que le rasoir remontera à la surface, noyez-le à nouveau. Vous répéterez cette action huit fois de suite et de plus en plus rapidement._ _Attrapez ensuite les lambeaux des deux premières pages Playboy et coupez-les en petits morceaux au-dessus de l'eau puis tournez ensuite le tout pendant trois minutes. Laissez ensuite reposer sur le feu pendant sept minutes._ »

Le cadre changea à nouveau et la voilà qui se trouvait à proximité de l'îlot de cuisine.

« _Durant ces sept minutes, prenez un bol à céréales dans lequel vous mettrez quatre grandes cuillères à soupe de gel, saupoudrez le gros sel par-dessus et mélangez le tout à l'aide de vos doigts — préférablement ceux de la main droite. Lorsque vous sentez que le mélange a bien pris, videz le contenu de votre bol dans la potion et tournez-la seize fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. Débouchez ensuite la petite bouteille d'eau oxygénée pour en verser la moitié dans le chaudron et suivez ceci de la cuillère à soupe d'essence. Si l'eau crépite, vire au bleu ciel puis au vert canard, c'est tout à fait normal. Si rien de tout ceci ne se passe… inquiétez-vous._ »

L'objectif se focalisa alors sur le contenu du chaudron. Elle avait une teinte verdâtre et changeante d'aurore boréale.

« _Prenez à présent les sept chewing-gums, mettez-les dans votre bouche et mâchez-les énergiquement. Sans cesser d'effectuer cette gymnastique buccale, récupérez au fond du chaudron le rasoir ainsi que le lacet au fond du chaudron et mettez-les dans un sac. Il vous fera impérativement le brûler avant le coucher du soleil. Après cela, déchirez ce qu'il vous reste de lambeaux Playboy au-dessus de la potion puis, une fois qu'il ne restera plus rien, crachez votre chewing-gum dedans également. Il est impératif que votre salive soit présente._ »

Bellatrix vint alors chercher la boule de chewing-gum blanche qu'elle mastiquait pour l'extraire de sa bouche, de nombreux filets de salive suivant le mouvement, et la jeter dans l'eau d'un geste énergique.

« _Attrapez ensuite la corde par l'extrémité et frappez trois fois l'eau en criant comme ceci._ » Elle s'exécuta en hurlant à plein poumons, presque la moitié de la potion se répandant de part et d'autre de son plan de travail, avant de reprendre d'une voix parfaitement normale : « _Puis jetez la corde à la poubelle._ »

La caméra suivit la trajectoire rapide et funeste du morceau de cordage jusqu'à sa dernière demeure puis revint vers Bellatrix.

« _Et maintenant, l'élément le plus important : prenez une feuille et écrivez-y bien au centre avec un stylo à encre rouge — pas rose, pas violette, pas bleue : rouge — 'Ce n'est qu'une phase. Ça va passer.' puis brûlez le papier au-dessus de la potion à l'aide d'une allumette ou d'un briquet de sorte à ce que les cendres pleuvent sur l'eau._ » Elle laissa à la flamme de son briquet le temps de lécher le dernier petit morceau de papier restant pour le reposer ensuite juste à côté et lever ses bras en l'air. « _Félicitations ! Vous avez réussi votre potion. Il ne reste plus qu'à l'ôter du feu et la laisser reposer pendant une heure pour qu'elle soit fin prête. A tout de suite !_ »

L'écran devint tout noir pendant quelques secondes et Albus manqua de sursauter en voyant son reflet assis sur une chaise de bureau, un calepin à la main et un air de concentration extrême sur le visage. Avant même qu'il ne puisse songer à se remettre très profondément en question, Tante Bella était déjà de retour.

« _Et me revoici, mes petits crapauds boiteux, avec d'un côté ma petite potion d'hétérosexualité parfaitement reposée…_ » Elle tapota le chaudron qui se trouvait à présent posé sur une petite table en verre, en plein salon. « _…et de l'autre, mon cher cobaye et neveux : Regulus._ »

Le petit brun nouvellement assis à ses côtés adressa un vague geste de salutation à la caméra.

« _'lut._ » marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe.

« _Regulus que voici craint d'être gay depuis un petit bout de temps, ce qui inquiète sa famille, ses amis, ses professeurs ainsi que le maire de sa ville. Afin de rassurer son entourage et redevenir un citoyen comme les autres, il m'a donc demandée, que dis-je, suppliée d'être le premier — et unique — testeur de cette potion._ »

« _Yep._ » acquiesça Regulus en arrangeant ses lunettes sur son nez.

« _Je vais donc lui en servir une portion qu'il devra boire cul-sec. Les premiers effets se manifestent généralement seize secondes après la première gorgée._ » Bellatrix plongea une louche dans le chaudron et recueillit précautionneusement le liquide vert refroidi pour remplir avec le petit bol chinois que Regulus tendait vers elle. « _A ta santé, cher neveux._ »

Le brun hocha la tête, leva légèrement son verre puis vida l'élixir en une seule gorgée. Tandis que la caméra opérait un très lent zoom sur son visage, celui-ci devenait de plus en plus pâle, de plus en plus blême, jusqu'à perdre toute couleur. Sa peau se mit ensuite à enfler spectaculairement vite et de petites plaques rouges apparurent partout sur sa figure, comme si une cigarette le brûlait de l'intérieur. Et ce fut à cet instant précis que ses deux narines se mirent à saigner ; d'abord celle de gauche puis, presqu'aussitôt, celle de droite. Du sang commença également à lui sortir des yeux et ses orbites roulèrent brusquement vers l'arrière, n'exposant plus que le blanc de ses yeux. Son corps tout entier entra en convulsions violentes, sa bouche close produisant des sons si hystériques et gutturaux qu'ils ne semblaient même pas humain. Un liquide blanc suintait des commissures de ses lèvres et ses plaques rouges commençaient à gagner du terrain sur sa nuque, rongeant la chair pour attaquer l'organisme.

Puis il s'écroula au sol, inerte.

La caméra filma sa carcasse immobile da la tête jusqu'aux pieds avant de bifurquer vers Bellatrix qui était toujours assise à gauche et qui caressait très lentement son chat persan.

« _Comme vous pouvez le constater, Regulus est mort._ » annonça-t-elle. « _Tout comme la partie droite de votre cerveau si vous avez visionné cette vidéo dans le stupide espoir qu'il était un jour possible de renier votre orientation sexuelle._ » Ses lèvres rouges se fendirent en un sourire éclatant. « _A très bientôt pour un tout nouvel épisode culinaire avec Tante Bella, mes petits squelettes !_ »

Il y eut un générique de fin, quelque chose de court et de sinistre, puis il y eut une brève séquence durant laquelle Bellatrix tirait de toutes ses forces le cadavre de son neveux par la jambe, puis il y eut l'inscription _'financez l'enterrement de Regulus via (voir lien dans la description)_ ', puis Albus referma d'un geste sec l'écran de son PC.

Il fit ensuite lourdement reposer son front sur l'appareil et ne changea pas de position pour les quinze minutes qui suivirent.

La honte tuait, apparemment.

.

.

.

 _ **then**_

Chaque première semaine du mois de mars, année après année, Scorpius disparaissait.

La première année, Albus s'en était à peine aperçu, beaucoup trop occupé à écouter les théories du complot de Delphi dans le fond de la classe. Elle avait cette manière froidement assurée et un brin sarcastique d'exposer sa vision des choses qui avait toujours fasciné le brun au point d'en collectionner les avertissements pour bavardage semestre après semestre. Six jours plus tard, Scorpius était réapparu.

La seconde année, Albus avait froncé des sourcils au bout du troisième jour d'absence et demandé au terme du quatrième : « est-ce quelqu'un a des nouvelles de Malfoy ? ». Il avait eu droit à une ribambelle de réponses vagues et haussements d'épaules avant de laisser définitivement tomber le cinquième jour, lorsque Delphi avait ricané : « c'est lui qui te fournit l'oxygène que tu respires ? ». Trois jours plus tard, Scorpius était réapparu.

La troisième année, Albus avait attendu le second jour d'absence avant de lui envoyer : ' _Tout va bien ?'_ par sms. Il avait ensuite attendu le troisième jour d'absence pour lui envoyer : _'Tu es malade ? Je peux t'apporter les cours si tu veux.'_. Au bout du quatrième jour, son inquiétude avait doucement commencé à se faire ressentir lorsqu'il avait envoyé : _'Ok, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?'._ Et ce n'était qu'au : _'Scorp ?!'_ paniqué de la nuit du quatrième au cinquième jour qu'il avait eu droit à un simple : _'Tout va bien. Je reviens demain.'_. Et, fidèle à sa parole, Scorpius était revenu le lendemain.

« J'étais allé rendre visite à ma mère. » s'était-il contenté d'expliquer au moment de la pause du midi, ses cheveux blond un peu plus décoiffés que d'habitude.

Un peu plus ternes, également. Albus l'avait observé touiller sa nourriture sans grand enthousiasme et regarder partout et tout le monde sauf lui.

« Une semaine ? » avait tenté de comprendre le brun.

« Elle habite loin. » s'était alors justifié Scorpius.

« Hors du Canada ? » avait creusé Albus car ne jamais savoir quand exactement lâcher le morceau était l'un de ses plus vilains défauts. Scorpius n'avait rien dit, juste fait 'non' de la tête. « En dehors de notre province ? » Hochement de tête positif. « Oh. Où ça ? Alberta, Ontario, Québec ? »

Il avait vu Scorpius déglutir, sa pomme d'Adam tressautant sur elle-même avant de se stabiliser, puis reposer lentement sa fourchette en bordure d'assiette. Tous ses gestes, même les plus anodins, étaient emprunts d'une certaine finesse, comme si l'élégance et le raffinement faisaient partie de son code génétique. Albus avait toujours été secrètement fasciné.

« Ontario. » s'était-il résolu à répondre. « Elle habite à Toronto. »

« La ville où tu habitais avant ? »

Son hochement de tête avait été rapide, presque fuyant, et il avait baissé à nouveau les yeux sur ses pâtes tièdes. Sa vie pré-Vancouver avait toujours été une constante zone d'ombre entre eux, Scorpius éludant expertement le sujet à la seconde même où il était abordé.

« Toronto-Vancouver… c'est, quoi ? Quatre heures d'avion à peu près ? Peut-être cinq. » avait calculé Albus tout en attrapant la carafe d'eau pour remplir leurs deux verres. « Ce n'est pas si loin que ça. Mon père l'a fait une fois, pour l'une de ses confé… »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'en soucies ? » l'avait interrompu Scorpius, la question jaillissant si soudainement de sa bouche qu'elle semblait avoir été gardée enfouie assez longtemps. « Que je sois là ou que je ne sois pas là ; pourquoi est-ce que ça te préoccupe autant ? »

Albus était resté parfaitement statique pendant une poignée de secondes, la représentation parfaite d'un animal sauvage cerné par une paire de phares aveuglants. Une centaine de réponses diverses fourmillaient à l'instant même dans sa boîte crânienne.

« Parce que… tu es mon meilleur pote ? » avait-il fini par opter, une version allégée de ce qu'il aurait réellement voulu dire. « Et que ça m'inquiète ? »

Le front de Scorpius s'était progressivement déplissé, comme sil ne s'était pas du tout attendu à entendre cela. Albus l'avait ensuite observé récupérer sa fourchette délaissée pour recommencer à tâter sans but le contenu de son assiette avec.

« Et, hum. » Le blond s'était brièvement raclé la gorge avant de reprendre, un soupçon d'incertitude dans la voix : « Et Delphi ? »

 _Hein ?_ , avait manqué de croasser à haute voix son voisin.

« Qu'est-ce que Delphi vient faire là-dedans ? »

« Je sais qu'elle ne m'aime pas. »

« Tant pis pour elle. » avait asséné Albus.

Sa déclaration avait été ponctuée par un haussement d'épaules si désinvolte que Scorpius s'en était autorisé un petit rire surpris. Puis il avait — _enfin_ — piqué dans trois de ses pâtes pour les porter à sa bouche, inaugurant sa première bouchée de la matinée.

« Merci d'être mon ami. » avait-il articulé par la suite d'une intonation précautionneuse, comme si Albus pouvait déchirer son contrat d'amitié à tout moment et faire pleuvoir les lambeaux de papier en l'air. « C'est gentil de ta part. »

« C'est gentil de ma part d'être ton ami ? » avait répété Albus, absolument incrédule — quelques fois, les paroles et actions de Scorpius le laissaient momentanément bouche bée. Il n'avait jamais encore rencontré une personne comme lui. « Mais qui dans ce lycée ne voudrait pas l'être ? Honnêtement. »

.

.

Le lendemain matin, au moment de récupérer ses manuels de sciences dans son casier pour entamer ses cours du matin, un morceau de journal plié en quatre était tombé aux pieds d'Albus, comme si quelqu'un avait tenté coûte que coûte de le glisser à l'intérieur. Albus avait froncé des sourcils quelques secondes, intrigué, puis il avait déposé son sac à dos au sol pour récupérer le papier et le déplier avec lenteur.

C'était une première de journal savamment déchirée, la tête du père de Scorpius imprimée sur le trois-quart de la page — sans même l'avoir rencontré, Albus l'avait reconnu du premier coup d'oeil. Il était solidement menotté, tête baissée, et escorté de part et d'autre par trois policiers en direction d'un fourgon blindé, une foule de petits curieux balisant leur route. ' _LE TUEUR DE TORONTO S'EN EST-IL PRIS A SA PROPRE FEMME ?'_ était inscrit juste au-dessus du cliché en lettres noires et capitales, et à l'instant où les mains tremblantes d'Albus avaient manqué de lâcher le journal, ses yeux s'étaient posés sur le petit post-it rose collé tout en haut de la page, juste à l'emplacement de la date.

' _Penses-y à deux fois avant de me remplacer avec la progéniture d'un serial killer :) On mange toujours coréen ce midi ? xo, Delphi.'_

.

.

.

 _ **now**_

« Le film a été réalisé par Christopher Nolan — c'est mentionné juste ici. » lut Ted avant de relever le nez de son portable et hausser des épaules. Les néons du Tinseltown Cinema devant lequel leur voiture se trouvait garée étaient si vifs que leurs lumières se projetaient à l'intérieur de l'habitacle, donnant à la chevelure nouvellement grise de Ted des reflets pastel. « Si c'est du Nolan, ça ne peut qu'être un bon film, non ? »

Scorpius dodelina de la tête, un brin sceptique. Les éclairages du bâtiment diffusaient également leur halo sur sa silhouette et chacun des clignotements de l'enseigne illuminaient son visage d'une teinte différente.

« _'The Dark Night Rises'_. » objecta-t-il en dessinant une forme géométrique sur la fenêtre embuée.

« Ça ne compte pas. » répliqua presqu'aussitôt Ted.

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Parce que ce n'était pas un vrai film. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'était, alors ? » rit Scorpius, son souffle chaud embuant une nouvelle fois la vitre. « Un long métrage ? »

« Une erreur de parcours. » répondit Ted avec un haussement d'épaules.

« Peut-être. » concéda Scorpius. « _'Interstellar'_ aussi, dans ce cas. »

« Tu n'as pas aimé _'Interstellar'_..? » articula le brun, sa tête opérant un brusque virage à 90° en direction de son voisin.

« Du tout. »

« Tu n'as _pas_ aimé Interstellar ? »

« Je n'ai quasiment rien compris au scénario. » admit Scorpius.

Ted se pencha vers l'avant pour atteindre la portière de Scorpius et l'ouvrir d'un énergique coup de bras, sa main sur la poignet.

« Ok Malfoy, tu sors de cette voiture. » décréta-t-il d'un ton ferme.

« Hein ? » sursauta le blond en se retournant vers lui, ses jolis yeux bleus écarquillés.

« Tu sors ! » rugit Ted.

« Mais il fait -8°C dehors ! » s'exclama Scorpius, son hilarité grandissante sabotant l'intonation plaintive de sa voix.

« Rien à foutre. Aucune diffamation du film _'Interstellar'_ ne sera tolérée sous mon toit. »

« Si je meurs congelé sur le trottoir, la culpabilité de ma mort te rongera pour le restant de ta vie. »

« Albus me tuera à mains nues avant même qu'elle ne me ronge le premier os, donc je te laisse la vie sauve pour cette fois-ci. » décida Ted.

« Quelle clémence de dernière minute. » pouffa Scorpius après avoir refermé sa portière d'un geste rapide.

« N'est-ce-pas ? » répliqua Ted d'un ton distrait, déjà replongé dans la longue liste de film qui défilait sur son écran de portable. « Le dernier Marvel, sinon ? »

« Celui avec Robert Downey Jr. ? » demanda Scorpius en reprenant son dessin.

« Mmh, non, pas lui. Machin-Truc McAvoy. » répondit Ted en se rongeant pensivement l'ongle du pouce. Ses sourcils se haussèrent soudain d'un seul coup. « Wow. Il est quand même noté quatre étoiles. »

« C'est parti pour celui-ci, alors. » décréta Scorpius.

« Yep. » acquiesça Ted. Il décrocha sa ceinture puis présenta sa paume à son voisin avec un grand sourire angélique. « Je sors acheter nos places. Tu paies ? »

Scorpius le fixa trois longues secondes incrédules puis éclata de rire, sa tête rejetée en arrière sur sa banquette. C'était un de ces rires cristallin et sonore qui avaient été littéralement impossible de lui d'extraire lors de ses timides débuts à Ilvermony.

« Incroyable. » s'exclama-t-il, une fois son souffle repris. « Donc tu ne te donnes même plus la peine d'inventer d'excuses bidons, en fait. On est passé à la vitesse supérieure. »

« A quoi bon si tu les connais toutes ? » pouffa Ted en augmentant soudain le son de la radio, laissant la mélodie s'amplifier progressive de ' _A Place Like This'_. «De toutes les façons, je sais que tu diras toujours oui. »

« Je te traite de connard maintenant ou après le film ? » s'informa Scorpius.

« Après t'avoir acheté des popcorns et de l'Ice Tea en guise de remerciement pour toutes les fois où je t'ai exploité. » répondit habilement Ted, un pied toujours à l'intérieur de la voiture, l'autre sur la bordure de trottoir enneigée. « Tu ne sais pas dire non, Scorp' ; c'est ton grand problème. »

« Non. » protesta le blond avant de se fendre en un rictus puéril, son index pointé en l'air. « _A-ha !_ »

La portière de Ted se referma sur son éclat de rire. Scorpius le suivit du regard tandis qu'il rabattait sa capuche sur sa tête et s'éloignait d'un pas rapide vers l'entrée du Tinseltown puis il reposa sa tête contre la vitre, sa paume tapotant contre sa cuisse la cadence de la chanson diffusée. Il sortit son portable de sa poche, balaya ses messages pour repêcher celui de Rose et pianota une réponse avant de reloger dans sa poche avec un demi-sourire. Et ce n'est qu'en relevant la tête qu'il croisa le regard fixe d'Albus via le rétroviseur intérieur.

« Tout va bien, Al' ? » lui demanda-t-il.

Albus hocha la tête depuis le siège arrière. Ses cheveux noir corbeaux faisaient fondre le trois-quart de son visage dans la pénombre nocturne, seuls ses yeux verts se détachant de l'obscurité.

« Tu n'as pas ouvert une seule fois la bouche depuis que nous sommes montés. Donc depuis… » calcula Scorpius en remontant sa manche pour inspecter le cadran de sa montre. « …quinze minutes ! Un record. »

« Coup de fatigue. » marmonna Albus d'une voix éteinte.

« Mal dormi ? »

« Pas dormi du tout, plutôt. »

« Oh. Tes insomnies recommencent ? »

« Pas vraiment. »

Scorpius troqua alors le reflet d'Albus contre la version réelle en se retournant entièrement vers lui, sa tête perchée dans l'entrebâillement des deux sièges de l'avant.

« Est-ce que… est-ce que c'est ton père ? » poursuivit-il d'une tonalité un peu plus basse. « Tu t'es encore disputé avec lui ? »

« Pas cette fois. » objecta à nouveau Albus.

Scorpius se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, à court de supposition. Ses yeux balayèrent attentivement la figure d'Albus, s'attardant sur les plis de son front et la tension de sa mâchoire comme pour déchiffrer ce que sa bouche refusait de révéler.

« Tu m'as l'air triste. » fut son constat final. « Je n'aime pas te voir triste. »

Albus haussa des épaules et tourna la tête de côté, faisant face à la vitre. Il ferma les yeux.

« Je réfléchissais. » admit-il enfin.

« Toute la nuit ? »

Albus opina.

« Quel intellectuel. » souffla Scorpius, ce qui eut le mérite d'étirer la bouche d'Albus en un début de sourire. « Et à quoi pouvait donc réfléchir Albus Potter toute une nuit durant ? A une toute nouvelle théorie de mécanique quantique ? A son déguisement pour la soirée du Nouvel An ? A un plan machiavélique pour éliminer une bonne fois pour toute Veronica de _La Villa des Secrets_ ? A la couleur de la… »

« A toi. » répondit Albus sans même y réfléchir.

Et lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Scorpius le dévisageait avec de grands yeux stupéfaits, aussi figé qu'une statue de marbre. A peine s'il clignait encore des yeux.

« Oh. » finit-il par réagir, surpris.

Et ce fut à cet instant précis qu'Albus paniqua. Car la surprise de Scorpius n'était pas celle d'une personne totalement prise au dépourvu — non. Elle était plutôt celle d'une personne qui craignait que ce jour arrive.

.

.

.

 _ **then**_

Albus s'était toujours cru subtil. Un poil plus rusé que les autres.

En Ce2, lorsque sa maitresse lui avait donné à recopier trente fois _'Je ne tirerai pas sur les cheveux de Penelope Wickham'_ , il avait plié sa punition en huit de sorte à ce que le petit carré restant corresponde à l'emplacement exact de la signature. Puis il l'avait tendu à sa mère, stylo à la main, en lui assurant qu'il s'agissait du nouveau jeu de la semaine à l'école — celui de la semaine précédente consistant à traverser la cour à pieds joints, les yeux bandés. Et puis le lendemain, lorsque sa maîtresse s'était penchée sur son bureau afin de vérifier sa punition, il avait tranquillement agité sa feuille signée sous son nez, un vague rictus provocateur aux lèvres.

En 6ème, il avait volé dans la boîte à bijoux de sa petite soeur un misérable chaînon duquel pendillait un petit coeur rouillé. Il avait ensuite fouillé le capharnaüm régnant sous le lit de James à la recherche de sa bombe à peinture dorée. Puis il s'était enfermé dans le garage et avait repeint impeccablement chaque micro parcelle du bijou en ferraille avec pour le glisser une fois sec dans un délicat petit écrin Tiffany — usurpé à sa mère, cette fois-ci. _'Oh, Albus ! Tu n'aurais vraiment pas dû te ruiner pour moi.'_ s'était exclamée d'une voix bouleversée Thea Smith, sa petite-amie de l'époque. _'L'amour n'a pas de prix.'_ lui avait-il répondu, sourire angélique aux lèvres, avant de l'embrasser comme un bon petit-ami était supposé embrasser.

En 3ème, lors de l'examen de fin d'année d'Histoire, il était tombé sur un sujet qu'il ne maîtrisait qu'à moitié et s'était tout naturellement dit : pourquoi ne pas rédiger qu'une seule partie de sa dissertation ? Le procédé avait été relativement simple. Il avait écrit l'introduction, exposé l'annonce de plan, développé l'intégralité de la première section ainsi que le début de la seconde pour s'interrompre en plein milieu de phrase au bas de sa sixième feuille. Pour parfaire le tout, il avait bien pris soin de numéroter son devoir en mentionnant à chaque fois le nombre total de pages supposément utilisées — onze pages. Puis il s'était levé cinq minutes avant la fin de l'heure pour aller rendre son devoir, les paumes un peu moites. Pendant un mois tout entier, l'administration d'Ilvermony avait retourné la moitié des classes à la recherche de ses cinq feuillets restants et le surveillant responsable du ramassage des copies avait été mis à pied, ce qui avait — légèrement — fait culpabiliser Albus. Puis on lui avait rendu son travail inachevé avec un joli petit B+, comme en guise de dédommagement, et il avait ravalé ses remords à la seconde.

Albus s'était toujours cru subtil. Un peu plus malin que les autres.

C'est pourquoi, depuis que l'article de Delphi lui était tombé entre les mains, il s'était lancé dans une enquête silencieuse sur le passé de Scorpius. Il ne pensait plus qu'à cela pendant la journée et il perdait des quarts d'heure de sommeil à élaborer une myriade de scénarios catastrophes. Puis, le lendemain, lorsqu'il retrouvait Scorpius à l'arrêt de bus pour se rendre au lycée ensemble, rien ne changeait — ils riaient, ils discutaient, ils s'asseyaient en cours côte-à-côte puis ils rentraient ensemble — si ce n'était qu'Albus tentait une fois sur deux de glaner quelques informations à chaque détour de phrase, l'air de rien. Et si l'exercice lui avait bien fait réaliser une chose, c'était que Scorpius méritait beaucoup plus de crédits que son apparence naïve et serviable le laissait transparaître. Lorsqu'il ne voulait pas révéler une chose, qu'importait la manière dont vous tentiez de lui tirer les vers du nez, il ne la révélait tout simplement pas.

L'ironie suprême avait donc été pour Albus que tout son manège soit démantelé en une seule fraction de seconde.

« …Al' ? »

Le brun avait paresseusement relevé la tête du sixième chapitre des _Hauts de Hurlevent_ qu'il lisait pour son cours de littérature anglaise — il tenait le bouquin à l'envers depuis un quart d'heures, témoignage de son degré actuel d'investissement— et s'était immédiatement redressé en découvrant l'expression rigide de Scorpius. Albus lui avait prêté cinq minutes plus tôt son portable pour qu'il vérifie l'orthographe d'un mot sur Internet et le voici qui reposait à présent l'appareil sur leur table de salle d'étude comme si ses doigts avaient été brûlés.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? La batterie est morte ? » avait hasardé le brun en récupérant son téléphone.

« Non. » avait juste répondu Scorpius d'une voix étranglée.

Et plus tard, pendant le restant de sa journée de cours, sur le chemin du retour, tout au long de la soirée, passé minuit, Albus s'était demandé en boucle comment, lui qui nettoyait ses historiques de recherche presque par seconde nature paranoïaque, _comment_ il avait pu oublier de supprimer sa page de recherche _'Draco Malfoy assassin'_ avant de donner son téléphone à Scorpius.

.

.

Le lendemain matin, avec seulement une heure et treize minutes de sommeil au compteur, Albus avait séché les cours pour se rendre directement chez Scorpius. Il avait remonté sa capuche d'anorak, emprunté sa rue à contrecourant, rasé les murs et pris le bus en direction des hauteurs de Vancouver.

En trois années d'amitié lointaine avec Scorpius et une année et demi d'amitié proche, il ne s'était rendu chez lui qu'une seule fois et cela s'était fait en pleine nuit noire, Ted les ayant chacun ramené chez eux en voiture après une soirée en ville où ils s'étaient particulièrement emmerdés. C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'après une bonne demi-heure de trajet en bus et cinq minutes de marche à pieds Albus était enfin parvenu au bout de l'allée boisée et sinueuse qu'il gravissait, il s'était accordé dix secondes d'immobilisme, les yeux écarquillés.

« Bordel. » avait-il murmuré en contemplant pour la toute première fois le lieu d'habitation de Scorpius sous la lumière du jour.

C'était un bâtiment tout en vitres et bois qui s'élevait sur quatre étages, son architecture moderne le situant entre le loft et la villa avec de légers airs de luxueux chalet suisse. Un grand portail métallique était déployé tout autour de la propriété et, absorbé par la vue qui s'offrait à lui, Albus avait appuyé sur le bouton de l'interphone presque dans un état second.

Ce n'était pas tant qu'il était aveuglé par l'opulence ; être scolarisé à Ilvermony réussissait à blaser quiconque de toute démonstration de richesse — le simple fait d'habiter à Vancouver était un bon vaccin en soi. C'était plutôt le fait que cette richesse soit attribuée à Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy qui lui coupait le sifflet. Il avait toujours été si modeste dans son attitude, dans le choix de ses fournitures scolaires ainsi que dans son style vestimentaire, même lorsqu'il troquait son uniforme contre une tenue de ville décontractée ou des habits de soirée, qu'Albus n'aurait réellement jamais pu devin—

« _C'est ouvert._ » avait retenti une voix dans l'interphone, l'interrompant net dans ses pensées.

Une grande allée était tracée dans le sable, un gazon impeccablement coupé à raz de part et d'autre, et Albus avait remonté le chemin jusqu'à l'entrée de la maison, sa paume enserrée autour de la lanière de son sac à bandoulière, intimidé malgré lui. Il avait monté les trois marches dallées menant au perron, inspiré profondément, expiré longuement, puis, au moment de lever la main pour toquer, la porte s'était entrouverte d'elle-même. Et M. Malfoy s'était matérialisé en chair et en os juste derrière.

La ressemblance avec son fils était plus que frappante — ce qui, en soi, était assez ridicule à dire étant donné qu'ils partageaient les mêmes gènes — si ce n'était que l'expression de gentillesse naturelle avec laquelle Scorpius attirait les gens vers lui était ici remplacée par un air d'indifférence générale, sa mâchoire angulaire couplée à ses yeux bleu glace donnant au visage de M. Malfoy une froideur réelle. Albus s'était senti déglutir.

« Hum, bonjour. » avait-il commencé de la voix la plus vacillante qui soit. « J'ai… hum, je suis… »

« Albus Potter. »

Le brun était resté figé sur place.

« Vous… Scorpius vous a déjà parlé de moi ? » s'était-il entendu bégayer.

« Scorpius me dit absolument tout. » avait alors répondu M. Malfoy.

Albus avait hoché la tête au ralentis, pas du tout terrifié par ce qu'impliquait cette déclaration. Etait-il au courant de l'incident de la veille ? Scorpius l'avait-il informé que son meilleur ami le soupçonnait d'avoir un père serial-killer ? Albus avait-il envisagé la possibilité de se retrouver face à face avec ledit serial-killer ? Quelle devait être la marche à suivre pour sortir éventuellement de là en un seul morceau ?

« Est-ce que… est-ce que Scorpius est là ? »

« Pourquoi serait-il à la maison un jour d'école ? »

Albus avait ouvert la bouche sans honnêtement savoir quoi répondre. Il s'était levé ce matin avec deux intuitions soudaines et inexpliquées : 1) il était impératif qu'il aille s'expliquer auprès de Scorpius, 2) Scorpius ne se rendrait pas en cours aujourd'hui. Et la perpective de débarquer directement sur place lui avait semblé aussi cohérente qu'évidente jusqu'à ce qu'il débarque _réellement_ sur place. Et qu'il se retrouve face à M. Malfoy en personne.

« Je ne sais pas. » avait-il alors admis.

M. Malfoy l'avait observé quelques secondes, son regard impénétrable, avant de se résoudre à ajouter :

« Il dort. »

« D'accord. » avait répondu Albus, soudainement motivé. « Est-ce qu'il… »

« Parce qu'il n'a pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit toute entière. » avait-il continué alors.

Albus s'était contenté d'un second hochement de tête, beaucoup plus lent que le premier. M. Malfoy était au courant de tout, le brun pouvait le deviner à l'intonation simple de sa voix, un petit quelque chose d'accusateur pesant derrière chacun de ses mots. Il savait.

« Vous, hum… est-ce que vous pourriez lui dire que je suis passé ? S'il-vous-plaît ? » avait-il demandé en guise de dernière requête, un pied déjà sur la marche du bas.

« Si je m'en rappelle. » s'était contenté de répondre M. Malfoy et peut-être bien qu'Albus l'avait méritée, celle-ci.

Il n'avait pas attendu que la porte se referme pour prendre congé et emprunter de nouveau l'allée en direction du portail. Son pas s'était fait hâtif, en rythme avec ses pulsations cardiaques.

Puis un peu moins rapide.

De plus en plus lent.

Minimal.

Et il avait tout simplement fini par s'arrêter.

Se retourner.

La porte d'entrée était close mais la section impulsive et suicidaire de son cerveau ne l'était clairement pas. Et c'est pourquoi il avait rebroussé chemin pour toquer trois coups contre le panneau de bois avant même que son instinct de survie le plus basique ne parvienne à l'en dissuader. Comme si M. Malfoy s'était tenu juste derrière, la porte s'était entrebâillée à l'instant et Albus ne lui avait même pas laissé le temps de placer un seul mot qu'il avait débité d'une seule traite :

« Je suis tombé il y a deux semaines sur un article de journal vous accusant de meurtre et au lieu d'être honnête et d'en discuter directement avec votre fils, je suis allé faire mes recherches dans son dos, ce qui fait que je connais un lot incalculable d'informations sur vous, comme le fait que votre nom complet est Draco Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, que vous êtes né en Ecosse le 5 Juin 1975 de parents avocats et que vous y avez grandi jusqu'à vos dix-huit ans, âge auquel vous avez poursuivi vos études à Boston, puis à Toronto, ville dans laquelle vous vous êtes définitivement établi pour y décrocher un poste de professeur de sociologie à l'Université Ryerson où vous avez fait la connaissance d'Astoria Jane Greengrass, étudiante en Master, que vous avez épousé deux ans plus tard et qui vous a donné Scorpius, et je sais également qu'au cours des six années suivantes, Astoria a été diagnostiquée bipolaire puis maniaco-dépressive, que ses symptômes s'aggravaient année après année, et que, lorsqu'elle est décédée en 2010, on vous a accusé de vous être débarrassé d'elle en maquillant son meurtre en suicide et je suis _désolé_. » s'était-il excusé, les joues en feu et les cils presque gelés par le froid. « Je suis tellement, _tellement_ désolé de n'être au courant de toutes ces choses qu'en ayant passé des nuits entières sur internet à lire des pages et des pages de faits divers, dépêches médiatiques et exagérations journalistiques à votre sujet au lieu de tout simplement d'engager une conversation franche avec Scorpius pour savoir le vrai du faux — ou juste me contenter de me mêler de ce qui me regarde — et je ne veux surtout pas que Scorpius me déteste à cause de cela. Je ne veux vraiment pas qu'il me déteste. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai si un jour il me déteste. »

Albus avait alors repris son souffle, plus vulnérable qu'il ne s'était jamais senti de sa vie toute entière, son coeur stationné en travers de sa gorge. Et M. Malfoy l'avait dévisagé en retour. Réellement dévisagé. Longtemps. Puis il s'était décalé d'un simple pas vers la gauche et — _oh_ , avait suffoqué mentalement Albus. Scorpius était assis pieds nus sur les marches en verre de l'escalier du hall d'entrée, yeux cernés et bouche bée, son regard stupéfait tantôt posé sur Albus, tantôt sur son père. Et il avait dû lire dans les yeux de ce-dernier la confirmation nécessaire pour se retourner vers Albus et prononcer :

« Entre. »

.

.

Albus avait attendu que Delphi grimpe laborieusement l'échelle en bois de sa cabane, qu'elle ôte le triple-noeuds de son écharpe, qu'elle entame son habituel refrain : _'On n'aurait pas pu se mettre dans ton salon ou bien dans ta chambre ? Tu me fais toujours faire du sport pour rien, Potter.'_ , qu'elle ôte ses gants en cuir doigt par doigt, qu'elle s'asseye en tailleurs avec une grimace exténuée, qu'elle détache son élastique, qu'elle ébouriffe sa chevelure argentée nouvellement coupée court, qu'elle s'étire en gémissant, qu'elle détache les lacets de ses boots kombat et qu'elle se lance dans l'une de ses éternelles diatribes anticapitalistes pour déclarer très calmement :

« Draco Malfoy n'a jamais tué sa femme. »

Delphi s'était tue en pleine phrase, ses yeux gris bougeant de droite à gauche dans la confusion la plus totale. Puis elle avait lentement secoué la tête, paupières plissées.

« _Wie_ ? »

« Le père de Scorpius n'a jamais tué sa femme. » avait alors répété Albus, mains croisées et dos droit. « Il n'a jamais tué qui que ce soit, d'ailleurs. »

Delphi s'était alors redressée au ralentis, sa langue passant le long de sa gencive supérieure, sa bouche résolument close. Albus avait presque pu entendre les rouages rapides de son cerveau tourner, tourner, tourner jusqu'au court-circuit.

« Lorsque la mère de Scorpius est morte brutalement en octobre 2010, son mari a été immédiatement inculpé pour homicide sans véritable mobile autre que l'acharnement des policiers et de la famille de la défunte à trouver un coupable coûte que coûte. Lorsqu'il a été prouvé onze mois plus tard qu'il s'agissait d'un suicide, Draco Malfoy a non seulement été libéré sur-le-champs mais dédommagé en conséquence. A ce jour, le montant que lui a versé la justice canadienne est l'un des plus élevés qui soient dans l'histoire des dédommagements dus aux erreurs judiciaires. » avait poursuivi Albus et face à lui, la figure de Delphi gagnait en impassibilité de seconde en seconde. « Durant toute cette période, Scorpius est resté scolarisé dans son collège, à Toronto, et y a vécu un enfer. Surnoms macabres, amitiés évaporées du jour au lendemain, insultes dans les couloirs, prises à partie à la fin des cours, vandalisme continuel de ses affaires, refus de certains professeurs de corriger ses copies ou même de le faire participer en cours — j'en passe. Le proviseur a même eu le culot de lui dire qu'il l'a _'quand même un peu cherché'_ lorsqu'il est parti se plaindre auprès de lui. Donc naturellement, dès que son père a été remis en liberté, ils ont déménagé la semaine qui suivait de l'autre côté du pays. Ici. Et lorsqu'il s'absente, c'est pour retourner dans sa ville natale et aller rendre visite à sa mère, au cimetière. »

Albus s'était alors accordé une courte pause, laissant à ses paroles le temps d'être avalées et digérées par une Delphi qui le fixait sans ciller, presque défiante.

« Mais je ne t'apprends rien parce que tu le savais déjà, n'est-ce-pas ? » avait-il conclu, son coup de grâce accompagné d'un simple petit sourire. « Tout ce que je dis n'est que la répétition de tout ce que tu as volontairement omis de mentionner. »

« Et par quel miracle étais-je censée deviner les raisons de son absence ? Ou même son passé scolaire ? Dois-je rajouter 'médium' dans mon CV ? » avait-elle sifflé du tac au tac, de cette intonation cassante et autoritaire qui intimidait professeurs et élèves à Ilvermony.

« Peut-être bien, étant donné que tu te comportes à 98% du temps comme telle. » avait tout de même tenu tête Albus. « De ma vie, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un déclarer avec autant d'assurance : _'telle personne est égocentrique, telle personne est complexé et telle personne est misogyne avec un soupçon de complexe d'Oedipe'_ deux secondes seulement après avoir rencontré lesdites personnes. »

« Ai-je une seule fois eu tord dans mes analyses ? »

« Non. Bien sûr que non. Toutes tes paroles font foi de loi, Delphi, c'est bien connu. Donc tu ne me feras pas croire que ton cerveau clairvoyant n'a jamais fait le lien entre le comportement _'désespéré et malsain_ ' — tes mots, pas les miens — de Scorpius vis-à-vis des autres et un possible passé de harcèlement scolaire. »

« Crois-le ou non, Potter, faire ce lien ne m'a jamais effleurée une seule fois l'esprit pour la simple et bonne raison que le passé dramatique à en sortir les violons de Scorpius Malfoy me passe royalement par-dessus la tête. Il n'est pas le seul être vivant à avoir été temporairement privé de père sur cette Terre. »

« Et c'est donc pour cela que tu as pris le temps de glisser dans mon casier une archive datant de 2011 trente minutes seulement avant le début des cours. Logique absolument implacable. » avait répondu Albus avec un haussement d'épaules.

« Quinze minutes avant le début des cours. » s'était senti le besoin de rectifier Delphi, pince-sans-rire. Quand ne l'était-elle pas, de toutes les façons. « Et je n'ai pas fait mes recherches par curiosité mais parce que tu méritais de découvrir qu'il te cachait des choses. »

« Que je le sache ou non, quelle différence capitale cela fait ? »

« De véritables amis n'ont aucun secret l'un pour l'autre. »

« Ah oui ? » avait fortement douté Albus. « Dans ce cas pourquoi ai-je la très nette impression que tu me caches quelque chose ? »

Tout au long de leur échange, Albus n'avait étrangement ressenti aucun énervement véritable. Delphi et lui ne s'étaient jamais réellement disputés, leurs chamailleries les plus fréquentes s'étant soit réglées par un roulement d'yeux de Delphi, soit par un _'C'est bon ? On peut passer à autre chose ?'_ qu'Albus prononçait avec lassitude. Cette dispute ne serait pas une dispute comme les autres, cependant. Quelque chose dans l'adrénaline circulant dans ses veines lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille. Mais il n'avait pas — encore — ressenti d'énervement. Juste une certaine curiosité quant à jusqu'où tout ceci allaient les mener.

« Qu'est-ce que vous lui trouvez ? » avait fini par lui demander Delphi en croisant lentement des bras.

« Qui ça, 'vous' ? »

« Tout le monde ! » s'était-elle exclamée. « Qu'est-ce que vous lui trouvez de si… de si unique ? De si fascinant ? Vous êtes tous à le suivre comme des petits chiens, à boire la moindre de ses paroles à la source et à avoir des coeurs pixelisés qui vous sortent des yeux à chaque fois qu'il ouvre la bouche. Qu'est-ce qu'il a de si spécial ? »

Et soudain, _ting !_ Une ampoule s'était allumée dans le cerveau d'Albus, éclairant la toute dernière zone d'ombre du tableau.

« Oh… je vois. » avait-il progressivement compris. « Tout ceci n'est donc qu'une affaire de jalousie. »

« Jalousie envers qui ? Scorpius Malfoy ? Respecte-moi un minimum, Potter. » Le ricanement de Delphi s'était fait sec, comme un claquement de porte. « Je veux simplement comprendre ce que ce gamin a de si spécial pour que vous baviez tous d'adoration en permanence devant lui. Surtout toi. »

« Je ne bave pas d'adoration devant Scorpius. » s'était instinctivement défendu Albus.

« Pitié. De toute la petite troupe d'admirateurs que s'est amassé Malfoy depuis sa venue à Ilvermony, tu es le plus pathétique d'entre tous. »

« Attends… pour qui tu te prends au juste, Delphi ? » avait sifflé le brun et ça y était, ça montait ; la bête noire et furieuse en lui s'était enfin réveillée.

« Pour quelqu'un qui essaie tant bien que mal de t'ouvrir les yeux. Mais il faut croire que tu te complais dans la cécité. »

« M'ouvrir les yeux de quelle manière ? » s'était échauffé Albus. « En critiquant constamment Scorpius à l'aide d'arguments psychologiques foireux dans l'espoir que je partage ton avis ? En me faisant croire des choses abominables sur ses parents pour que je m'éloigne de lui ? En tentant de me manipuler pour que je reste près de toi ? »

« Te manipuler. » avait pouffé Delphi, soudainement hilare. « Quelle blague. »

« Ose me dire que tu ne connaissais pas les tenants et les aboutissants de l'affaire Malfoy avant de glisser ce fichu article dans mon casier. » l'avait-il mis à l'épreuve. « Ose me dire que tu ne connaissait pas déjà la vérité. »

Et l'échange visuel silencieux qui s'en était ensuivi avait confirmé une bonne fois pour toutes à Albus qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une dispute ordinaire. S'il s'était à présent cru le plus en colère des deux, voir le masque sarcastique de Delphi craqueler puis fondre en une expression purement féroce lui avait fait rapidement changer d'avis.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves, merde ? » avait-elle fulminé, la mâchoire serrée. « Pourquoi est-ce que ce mec t'obsède autant ? Tu ne regardes que lui, tu ne parles que de lui, tu ne restes qu'avec lui, il n'y en a toujours, _toujours_ que pour lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'apporte de plus ? ! » Quelque chose de douloureux était alors passé dans son regard. « Qu'est-ce qu'il t'apporte que je ne pourrais pas t'apporter ? »

« Une amitié saine, pour commencer. » avait répondu Albus, implacable.

« Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas sain dans ce que l'on a ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas… Delphi, tu étais prête à me faire croire que le père de Scorpius était un tueur juste parce que tu ne supportes pas l'idée que je sois ami avec lui. Et tu me demandes _réellement_ ce qui n'est pas sain dans cette amitié ? »

« J'ai fait une erreur ! Ok ! Je le reconnais. » avait quasiment crié Delphi, les paumes en l'air. « Je n'aurais jamais dû te donner cet article. J'ai fait une connerie. Voilà, c'est dit. Est-ce pour autant… »

« Je ne suis pas ta propriété. Je ne suis pas un petit objet qui t'appartient et que tu ne veux pas prêter aux autres. Il faut que tu le comprennes une bonne fois pour toute. »

Delphi avait entrouvert la bouche avec lenteur, éberluée. Dans un tout autre contexte, Albus se serait presque félicité d'être _enfin_ parvenu à la déstabiliser en quelques mots prononcés.

« Oh, wow. L'hypocrisie est un art, chez toi. » avait-elle constaté alors, du venin dans la voix. « Ce n'est pas moi qui se sent menacé dès qu'un spécimen du sexe féminin s'approche de près ou de loin de ton blondinet préféré. Ce n'est pas moi qui sort les crocs dès que Saint Malfoy manifeste de l'intérêt pour quelqu'un d'autre que ta petite personne. Tu es tellement mal à l'aise et sous pression dans ces moments là que c'en devient risible. Tu penses que je ne t'observe pas ? »

« Je pense plutôt que tu m'observes mal. » avait rétorqué Albus, ses poings serrés si fort que sa circulation sanguine menaçait d'en être coupée.

Le rire de Delphi s'était fait acide.

« Potter, je t'observe tellement bien que je pourrais écrire une thèse en huit tomes sur toi. »

« Tu devrais arrêter de jouer aux psychanalystes sans diplômes. C'est lassant, à force. »

« Tu devrais arrêter d'espérer que Scorpius te regarde comme toi tu le regardes. » avait alors asséné Delphi, signant son propre coup de grâce. « Parce que, flashnews : ça n'arrivera jamais. »

' _Touchdown'_ , aurait prononcé Rose avec un petit rire bien à elle. Les filles avaient un don, s'était alors dit Albus tout en observant dans un état second, voire même tierce, Delphi rassembler toutes ses affaires autour d'elle d'une gestuelle brusque et hâtive. Elles avaient ce don très particulier de savoir localiser l'emplacement exact de la plaie pour y enfoncer leur doigt jusqu'à la seconde phalange, un grand sourire cruel aux lèvres. Les plaies d'Albus avaient toujours été dissimulées sous une bonne couche de sarcasme et une dose conséquente de je-m'en-foutisme légèrement surfait. Il s'était toujours cru subtil.

Jusque maintenant.

« Et si tu étais un tant soit peu intelligent, Potter, juste un tout petit peu, tu aurais déjà réalisé que certaines personnes autour de toi _peuvent_ te rendre heureux. » avait ajouté Delphi, debout devant l'entrée de la cabane, son manteau boutonné jusqu'au cou. Il n'avait distingué de sa silhouette que les contours flous, sa vision embuée. « Mais elles, tu ne les regardes jamais. »

Et cela avait été la dernière fois qu'Albus et Delphi s'étaient adressés la parole.

.

.

.

 _ **now**_

Lily examina sa palette de maquillage, ses yeux plissés avec concentration, puis plongea son pinceau dans le petit rectangle nommé _Doom_ , imprégnant les poils clairs et fins du pigment bleu ciel poudreux qu'il contenait.

« Lève un peu la tête. » murmura-t-elle et Albus obtempéra, rehaussant son menton pour que sa soeur puisse continuer son oeuvre d'art.

Il avait réussi à avoir la combinaison à rayures à un assez bon prix. Il avait aussi trouvé des bottines noires en fouillant dans un carton abandonné au garage, ce qui avait résulté en une énième dispute avec son père — ' _alors comme ça tu te mets à fouiller dans mes affaires à mon insu, est-ce que tu m'as même demandé la permission avant de prendre ces chaussures, tu te crois toujours tout permis'_ , blablabla, changez de disque _._ Sa mère l'avait aidé à se teindre temporairement les cheveux en roux cuivré. Et sa soeur s'était proposée pour lui faire son maquillage.

« Mmh… Lady Gaga ? » tenta de deviner James en passant par le salon, son sac de sport au dos.

« David Bowie. » rectifia Lily, trop focalisée sur sa tâche pour paraître agacée.

James attrapa une pomme dans le panier perché au-dessus de la table et croqua bruyamment dans le fruit, adossé contre le mur. Entre deux mastications énergiques, il dodelina de la tête, peu convaincu.

« David Gaga. » concéda-t-il.

« _Bowie_. » siffla Lily.

« Florence + The Machine déguisée en Lady Gaga déguisée en David Bowie. » essaya-t-il une nouvelle fois. « Parce que Florence + The Machine est rousse et… »

« Ok, sors. » craqua sa soeur en lançant sa palette dans sa direction.

James se faufila vers la sortie à l'instant où Rose se matérialisa dans la pièce, la neige du dehors fondant encore sur les épaules de son anorak. Elle tenait dans sa main gauche une grande housse de vêtement noire et parvint à rattraper en plein vol la palette de Lily à l'aide de sa main droite.

« Ça coûte une blinde, ces affaires. Prenez-en soin. » dit-elle en reposant l'objet sur la table basse, juste à côté de la chaise d'Albus.

« C'est l'effet James Potter. » soupira Lily tandis que sa cousine lui embrassait le front.

« Al'. » le salua Rose.

« Rose. » répondit Albus sans tourner la tête vers elle.

« David Bowie ? Pas mal. » constata sa cousine avec un vague air condescendant qui donna très fortement envie à Albus de l'étrangler.

« Très touché de recevoir ta bénédiction. » répliqua-t-il.

« Quel déguisement est-ce que tu as choisi ? » embraya Lily.

Rose se dirigea à reculons vers les escaliers, un sourire mystérieux sur les lèvres.

« Surprise, surprise. » répondit-elle en agitant sa housse. « Je peux emprunter ta chambre pour me changer, Lils' ? »

« Oui, vas-y ! » l'autorisa aussitôt la concernée avant de stabiliser la figure de son frère qui s'apprêtait à tourner la tête vers Rose. « T-t-t, tu restes tranquille, toi. J'ai presque fini. »

Alors Albus resta sagement en place et laissa sa soeur terminer le dernier détail significatif de son costume en une dizaine de coups de pinceaux.

« Wow. » souffla-t-il lorsqu'elle lui présenta la glace afin qu'il puisse observer le produit fini.

Partant de la racine du centre de son front pour descendre jusqu'au bas de sa pommette en passant par son oeil droit, Lily avait dessiné la réplique exacte de l'éclair rouge et bleu de David Bowie. Les bordures étaient si précises et si droites qu'elles donnait l'impression d'avoir été tracées à la règle.

« C'est absolument impeccable, Lily. » constata Albus, sincèrement impressionné — il ne cessait de tourner et retourner le miroir pour admirer la marque sous différents angles. « On dirait presque que tu as… » s'interrompit-il soudain.

Dans le coin droit de sa glace venait d'apparaître la figure nerveuse de Scorpius. Albus fixa son reflet sans ciller, pris de court. Dieu seul savait depuis combien de temps le blond se tenait debout dans l'embrasure de la porte d'entrée du salon, son manteau toujours au dos. A son épaule pendillait le sac à bandoulière rouge de Rose.

« Vous êtes venus ensemble ? Avec Rose ? Tous les deux ? » s'entendit demander consécutivement Albus, les mots jaillissant de sa bouche avant même qu'il ne pense à dire _'bonjour'_ ou bien _'comment vas-tu ?'_.

La politesse n'avait jamais été son fort.

Scorpius hocha la tête puis avança timidement dans la pièce, boycottant les fauteuils pour rester debout, droit comme un piquet. Pas même la salutation énergique de Lily ne parvint à dissiper l'expression maladroite que dépeignaient ses traits faciaux. Albus avait presque l'impression d'être en présence du Scorpius Malfoy tout juste admis à Ilvermony et profondément convaincu que le monde entier le détesterait d'emblée.

« Bonjour. » se rattrapa-t-il avec deux minutes de retard.

« Hey. » répondit Scorpius avec un sourire si forcé qu'il en devenait douloureux à regarder. « Ça va ? »

« Très bien. »

« Ok. »

Scorpius hocha une nouvelle fois la tête puis contempla ses mains. Lily, dont les sourcils s'étaient haussés en crescendo au fur et à mesure de leur court échange, se tourna aussitôt vers son frère pour lui faire les gros yeux, l'air de dire _'qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque ?'_. Le brun déploya ses plus beaux talents d'acteur et haussa des épaules en secouant la tête dans une ignorance parfaitement feinte.

« Albus. » l'interpella alors Scorpius d'une voix forte. Si forte qu'il en fut lui-même le premier étonné et se racla la gorge, un peu gêné. « Albus, est-ce qu'on peut parler une petite minute, s'il-te-plaît ? » se reprit-il, un peu plus de calmement.

« Hum. » réagit Albus, paniqué.

« Je vais… voir… ailleurs, si j'y suis. » déclara rapidement Lily.

« Non, non, tu n'y es pas. Tu es là. Tu es juste ici. Tu ne peux pas être ailleurs si tu es déjà là. » débita son frère en tentant de la retenir par la manche, suppliant.

« A tout à l'heure ! » s'exclama-t-elle, grand sourire aux lèvres, avant de quitter les lieux sans même prendre la peine d'emporter sa palette avec elle.

Ne restaient plus que les deux garçons, plus ou moins face à face.

Scorpius se tenait toujours juste à côté de la porte, comme prêt à décamper d'une seconde à l'autre. Albus ne lui en aurait pas voulu. Sincèrement pas. S'il y avait bien une chose dont il ne voulait pas parler, c'était de l'instant catastrophe qui s'était déroulé dans la voiture de Ted lors de leur sortie cinéma, trois jours plus tôt. Tous les stratagèmes avaient été utilisé d'un côté comme de l'autre pour s'éviter, depuis lors, et Albus aurait joyeusement continué de faire l'autruche pour les cent mois à venir si, à terme, les trois lettres qui s'étaient échappées de sa bouche finissaient par tomber dans l'oubli.

« Je, hum… » commença Scorpius, sa paume s'ouvrant et se refermant dans un tic nerveux. Il cherchait clairement ses mots et Albus détestait qu'ils en soient rendus à cela ; chercher des lettres et des virgules là où, autrefois, la spontanéité régnait. « Ecoute, je… à propos de ce que tu… »

« Jeneveuxvraimentpasenparler. » l'arrêta juste à temps Albus.

Scorpius laissa sa phrase en suspens, la bouche momentanément entrouverte. Puis il s'humecta les lèvres, sa langue rose humidifiant ce que l'inconscient d'Albus rêvait nuit et jour d'embrasser, et le brun sentit une petite parcelle de son âme mourir.

« Non. » objecta Scorpius avec une soudaine détermination. « Il faut qu'on en discute. »

« Pas maintenant. » refusa-t-il.

« Quand, alors ? »

« Plus tard. » haussa des épaules le brun. « Ce n'est pas si important. »

« Bien sûr que si, ça l'est. » soupira Scorpius. « Je vois bien que ça te rend triste. »

« Je ne suis pas triste. » mentit Albus.

« Al'… »

« Est-ce qu'on peut juste… oublier ? Passer à autre chose ? S'il-te-plaît. »

« _Ta-da !_ » s'exclama Rose en apparaissant au bas des escaliers.

Les cheveux retenus en chignon à l'aide d'un élastique orné de roses rouges, elle entra dans le salon en esquissant de petits pas de samba rythmés par les ondulations de ses épaules nues, ses doigts maintenant les pans en froufrous de sa robe flamenco rouge sang. Quelque part — sans doute son portable mis sur haut-parleur à côté de l'escalier — résonnait le refrain de ' _La Isla Bonita'_.

« Madonna ? Vraiment ? » roula des yeux Albus.

« J'hésitais entre celle de la période _Vogue_ et celle de _Hung Up_. » expliqua Rose en tournant sur elle-même. « Et puis je me suis dit, _beurk_ , trop commun, trop banal. Un peu comme se déguiser enBowie l'année de sa mort, tu vois ? Peut mieux faire. »

« Je t'emmerde. » siffla son cousin avec un grand sourire glacial.

« J'ai réussi à avoir la réplique exacte de sa robe, en plus ! » l'ignora complètement Rose en effectuant une nouvelle pirouette élégante avec un glapissement ravi. « C'est pas génial, ça ? »

« Si. » acquiesça Scorpius pour qui l'expression _'dévorer du regard'_ semblait avoir été créé. « Très. »

« Tu aimes ? » minauda-t-elle.

« Beaucoup. » répondit-il.

« Sûr ? » insista la rousse.

« Sûr et certain. »

« Vraiment ? »

« _Oui_ , Rose. » lui assura Scorpius avec un rire attendri.

« Parce que si tu n'aimes pas, je préfère encore l'enlever et choisir autre chose. » décréta-t-elle.

« Ok ! On y va. » déclara soudain Albus en se levant brutalement de sa chaise.

Il attrapa son portable, ses clés, enfila son manteau et s'aventura dehors sans même vérifier que les deux autres le suivaient.

.

.

Albus ouvrit la baie vitrée d'un coup de bras énergique et accueillit l'air glacé de la terrasse comme une bénédiction divine. Il resta planté là quelques secondes, emplissant ses poumons d'un oxygène autre que celui confiné et étouffant de l'appartement, puis il marcha d'un pas irrégulier vers la rambarde, un peu de Label 5 s'échappant de son verre pour se répandre au sol. Là, appuyé contre le rebord, il contempla très longuement et d'un oeil flou les cinquante mètres de vide le séparant du goudron et finit par penser : _pourquoi pas ?_

« Ah ! T'es là. »

Scorpius. Il n'aurait pas esquissé un seul mot qu'Albus aurait deviné tout aussi aisément sa présence dans son dos. Son corps était presque génétiquement programmé à reconnaître celui de Malfoy dans une foule d'anonymes. C'est pourquoi il ne se retourna pas en entendant la porte coulisser à nouveau ni lorsque Scorpius vint prendre place juste à côté de lui, ses coudes appuyés sur la rambarde.

« Je t'ai cherché partout. » ajouta-t-il, sa voix pas plus haute qu'un souffle.

Albus haussa des épaules, son regard toujours perdu dans la vide, son attention toute entière focalisée sur les moindres faits et gestes de son voisin.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » lui demanda-t-il.

Ce à quoi le brun ne trouva rien de mieux à répondre que :

« Tu as couché avec Harlow. »

L'alcool et les non-dits ; très mauvais mix. Albus notifia sans réellement le voir le dos de Scorpius se raidir et ses yeux s'écarquiller très lentement.

« Qui… comment est-ce que tu le sais ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me l'as jamais dit ? »

Scorpius se gratta l'arrière de la nuque puis haussa des épaules à son tour, confus.

« Je sais pas. » finit-il par répondre, comme s'il avait oublié qu'Albus savait flairer ses mensonges à seize kilomètres de distance.

Le brun tourna alors la tête vers lui, l'observant pour la première fois de la soirée. En guise de déguisement, Scorpius avait opté pour Kenny de _South Park_ , ce qui consistait en un simple sweat à capuche orange allié à un jogging de même coloris ainsi qu'une paire de gants marron clair. Il n'avait manifestement pas fourni autant d'efforts que la moitié du casting Disney se déhanchant à l'instant même dans l'appartement mais, capuche baissée, il parvenait toujours à être l'une des plus belles personnes de la pièce. Albus manqua d'en oublier ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Nous deux. » commença-t-il en pointant consécutivement son index sur Scorpius puis sur lui-même, puis sur Scorpius, puis sur lui-même. « On est meilleurs amis. On se dit tout. On _doit_ tout se dire. » insista-t-il, l'alcool allongeant ses voyelles. « Alors… alors pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit ? »

Scorpius ouvrit la bouche, prêt à livrer une réponse réelle, mais quelque chose dans l'expression faciale d'Albus sembla le pousser à se raviser. Lorsqu'il soupira, sa respiration forma une bulle d'air éphémère juste en face de son visage.

« Tu sais pourquoi. » murmura-t-il.

« Non. » nia Albus, catégorique.

Et Scorpius l'embrassa.

Albus crut au départ en un rêve cruel et plus vrai que nature. Puis il crut en un bad-trip alcoolisé. Ce ne fut que lorsque le vent caressa son visage, le glaçant jusqu'aux os, qu'il réalisa : _oh mon Dieu_. _C'est réel. Ce n'est pas un énième fantasme. Il m'embrasse._

A tâtons, presque par peur de gâcher l'instant, Albus posa ses mains tremblantes sur ses poignets, puis sur ses avant-bras et ses biceps, explorant, touchant, palpant, goûtant ce qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé accessible. Ce qu'il ne s'était jamais _permis_ d'imaginer accessible. Les lèvres de Scorpius étaient douces, la délicatesse de ses gestes se retrouvant dans la mouvance de sa bouche contre la sienne, et Albus se sentit soudain pris d'une frénésie désespérée. Comme si toutes ses années passées aux côtés de Scorpius n'avaient été qu'une apnée inconsciente et silencieuse auxquelles ce baiser venait de mettre un terme. Et à présent qu'il lui était permis de respirer librement, la bouche autrefois timide d'Albus se faisait insatiable, touchant tout ce qui lui était permis de toucher, ouvrant toutes les portes qu'il lui était permis d'ouvrir. Leurs langues entrèrent en contact et Albus sentit son coeur imploser. S'il mourait d'une crise cardiaque sur ce balcon, sa mort aurait été une mort heureuse.

Lorsque leurs deux bouches se séparèrent, Albus crut très sincèrement qu'une moitié d'éternité venait de s'écouler. Il colla son front contre celui de son voisin et ferma les yeux, calquant sa respiration sur la sienne. _Est-ce que ça y est ?_ , pensa-t-il, les doigts toujours tremblants. C'était soit la ligne d'arrivée, soit le point de non-retour.

Scorpius expira un souffle irrégulier, posa une main sur sa nuque et dit :

« Je ne veux pas te voir triste, Al'. »

Douche froide. Albus tituba en arrière jusqu'à se retrouver dos au mur, les yeux écarquillés.

« Quoi ? » articula-t-il, un arrière-goût de bile dans la gorge.

Scorpius le fixait comme s'il ne savait plus du tout quoi faire ; détaler à toute vitesse ou sauter à pieds joints dans le ravin.

« Je ne veux pas que tu sois triste. » répéta-t-il, chaque mot prononcé avec une incertitude croissante. « Je… je n'aime pas te voir triste. »

« Oh mon Dieu. » souffla Albus en se laissant glisser jusqu'au sol, son visage caché derrière ses paumes moites. « Oh mon Dieu. »

A ce stade, il ne savait pas s'il fallait éclater de rire ou fondre en sanglots. Dans le doute, il opta pour la toute première option. Le fou rire nerveux qui s'ensuivit le prit avec la force d'un raz de marée, son corps tout entier s'en retrouvant secoué. Recroquevillé contre le mur en brique, ses bras enroulés autour de sa taille, il se mit à rire, rire, _rire_ jusqu'à ce que ses côtes souffrantes le supplient d'arrêter.

Et à ses pieds gisaient les fragments poussiéreux de son coeur broyé.

« Albus. » ne cessait de répéter Scorpius à présent accroupi à son niveau, sa figure figée en une expression inquiète. « Albus, s'il-te-plaît. _Albus_. »

Il posa brièvement sa main sur son épaule pour attirer son attention et les muscles d'Albus se contractèrent aussitôt, comme en rejet instinctif de tout contact corporel de sa part. Scorpius ôta immédiatement sa main. Recula.

« Je suis désolé. Vraiment désolé. » s'excusa-t-il, son débit de paroles trahissant un état de panique croissant. « Je ne veux pas… Tu es mon meilleur ami, Albus. Tu es la meilleure personne qui ait pu croiser ma route, ici. Je ne veux pas que… S'il-te-plaît. Je ne veux pas que tu me détestes. J'essaie de penser à… j'essaie de trouver une solution pour… depuis avant-hier, j'y réfléchis et… et je peux essayer ? Si tu veux ? Si ça peut te rendre heureux ? On peut faire… on peut essayer. Si ça peut faire changer les choses et… »

« Essayer quoi ? » l'interrompit Albus, sa figure émergeant d'entre ses mains.

« D'être ensemble ? » répondit Scorpius. « Si tu m'en donnes le temps, je pourrais être… »

Il laissa sa voix s'évanouir et le vent emporter la fin de sa phrase. Albus se redressa maladroitement, le front plissé.

« Tu pourrais être _quoi_ ? » demanda-t-il.

Le regard fuyant, Scorpius tira plusieurs fois sur le cordon de son sweat orange dans un réflexe nerveux, sans pour autant offrir de réponse.

« Qu'est-ce que tu pourrais être, Scorpius ? » insista Albus.

« Amoureux. » finit par admettre le blond, la tête un peu basse.

La baie vitrée du balcon avait été partiellement coulissée et du petit écart restant s'échappait les rugissements de guitare électrique faisant danser les invités. ' _Scars will heal soon'_ , promettait le chanteur par-dessus des notes de synthés si aigües qu'elles auraient tout aussi bien pu être des points de sutures à vif. Les voisins allaient se plaindre tôt ou tard pour tapage nocturne ; c'était la certitude de la soirée. Et pourtant, malgré le volume indécent de la sono, Albus n'entendit rien. Absolument rien. Le crépitement affolé de son sang contre ses tempes noyait tout autre bruit alentour.

« C'est, et de très, _très_ loin, la pire chose qui m'aie été donné d'entendre en dix-sept années d'existence. » siffla-t-il, son coeur bloqué quelque part dans sa gorge, en l'attente d'être recraché au sol. « Pour qui est-ce que tu me prends ? Pour ton quota mensuel de charité ? »

Scorpius ferma les yeux et secoua lentement la tête.

« Al', ne réagis pas comme ça. » souffla-t-il.

« Et de quelle autre manière veux-tu que je réagisse ? » hurlait à présent son voisin. « Tu es pratiquement en train de proposer que l'on sorte ensemble par… par pitié. » articula-t-il avec dégoût.

« Ce n'est pas… »

« Oh, ce pauvre Albus ! » feignit de minauder le brun d'une voix mielleuse, ses mots plus tranchants qu'un bris de verre. « Suffisamment stupide pour baver sur son meilleur ami hétéro qui n'existe et ne respire que pour sa foutue cousine. Peut-être n'est-il resté ami avec lui que pour elle, d'ailleurs. Peut-être qu'il n'a jamais pu se le voir. Un pathétique petit bouche-trou à la date d'expiration proche. Quel gag vraim… »

« _Arrête_. » tonna sèchement Scorpius.

Albus s'arrêta net. D'un seul coup. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que Scorpius haussait le ton de la sorte — et contre lui, qui plus est. En présence de conflit, il était habituellement le médiateur, celui qui essayait aussitôt de comprendre pour ensuite apaiser. Sa voix se faisait alors conciliante, indulgente, et il prenait le temps démêler le noeuds de la situation avec calme jusqu'à ce que l'intonation colérique de son interlocuteur perde en animosité pour se réajuster progressivement avec la sienne.

Albus savait — théoriquement, certes, car il n'en avait jamais véritablement eu la preuve tangible — que si Scorpius décidait un jour de s'énerver pour de bon, il découvrirait une toute autre facette du personnage Malfoy. Une personne capable d'inspirer de la crainte, dos collé contre le mur et respiration bloquée. Une personne comme celle qui se tenait droit devant lui et le dévisageait avec un regard noir, les muscles de la colère contractant sa mâchoire angulaire.

« Tu peux m'en vouloir pour mon manque de tact, tu peux même m'en vouloir d'avoir des sentiments pour Rose, mais tu ne peux pas me reprocher de ne pas éprouver ces mêmes sentiments de toi. Ce que je ressens ne dépend pas de ma volonté et je ne peux rien y changer. » asséna Scorpius. « Tu ne peux pas non plus oser affirmer que je ne tiens pas à toi ou que je t'ai utilisé pour X ou Y raisons stupides parce que tu sais pertinemment que ce ne sont que des conneries. Tu le _sais_ , Albus. Alors arrête. » Il ferma les yeux et expira un long soupir irrégulier, laissant à Albus le temps de s'imprégner de la beauté de ses traits faciaux. C'était une beauté unique, rare. Dans un monde parallèle où Albus avait le droit d'être heureux, il aurait passé ses journées entières à le contempler sans jamais que ses yeux ne soient rassasiés. « J'essaie simplement de trouver un juste milieu pour ne pas perdre ce que l'on a. C'est tout. »

« En te forçant à m'aimer ? »

« Je t'aime déjà, Al'. » répondit simplement Scorpius avec un sourire attristé.

« Pas comme… » se mordit la langue Albus.

Et en ravalant de justesse l'exacte même phrase qu'avait prononcé Delphi avant de sortir de sa vie pour de bon, il ne put s'empêcher d'applaudir le sens de l'humour funeste du karma. Quelqu'un, tout là-haut, se moquait ouvertement de sa tendance à ignorer les signes pour foncer ensuite droit dans le mur. Et Albus comprenait ; vu de l'extérieur, le spectacle semblait risible.

Sa phrase avortée l'avait laissé bouche entrouverte et c'était ce que Scorpius fixait, concentré, en l'attente d'un mot, d'une réponse, qu'importe. Albus se permit alors un dernier instant de stupidité. Se hissa légèrement sur la pointe de ses pieds. Rapprocha son visage avec lenteur, guettant le moindre geste de rejet. Et Scorpius resta immobile, de posture comme d'expression faciale, ses yeux à présent planté dans les siens. Le coeur battant, Albus réduisit alors les derniers centimètres séparant leurs deux figures et…

« Qu'est-ce que vous fichez là ? Il est minuit dans moins d'une minute ! »

La rapidité avec laquelle les deux adolescents s'éloignèrent battit des records. Debout dans l'entrebâillement de la baie vitrée, Rose les fixait en plissant des paupières, sa vision s'accommodant à l'obscurité de la nuit. Elle fit la navette entre Scorpius debout d'un côté et Albus adossé contre le mur de l'autre, puis fronça des sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ? » répéta-t-elle un peu plus lentement.

« On discutait. » répondit Scorpius avec une impressionnante désinvolture.

« A trois mètres l'un de l'autre ? »

Albus ouvrit la bouche pour fabriquer un mensonge sur mesure mais la foule compressée à l'intérieur de l'appartement se mit soudain à scander _'dix-neuf ! dix-huit ! dix-sept ! seize !'_ comme un seul homme.

« Est-ce que votre session thérapie peut attendre cinq petites minutes ? » trépigna alors d'impatience Rose. « On entre en 2017 dans vingt secondes à peine ! »

Albus resta figé sur place et Scorpius se dirigea vers l'entrée, emboîtant le pas à Rose. Juste au moment de regagner la fête, il prit un petit instant pour se retourner, accrochant instantanément le regard de son meilleur ami. Et peut-être allait-il dire quelque chose, peut-être allait-il même _faire_ quelque chose, si Rose n'avait pas choisi ce moment pour l'attraper par la main, ses doigts se glissant entre les siens, et l'entraîner avec lui dans la salle. Leurs deux silhouettes disparurent progressivement du radar visuel d'Albus pour se fondre dans la masse informe et sombre de fêtards hurlant le décompte des dernières secondes précédant la nouvelle année.

Et ce fut la dernière fois qu'Albus et Scorpius s'adressèrent la parole.

.

.

.

 _ **then**_

« Peut-on peut haïr un membre de sa propre famille ? » avait un jour demandé Albus de but en blanc à son psychologue du collège.

Le jeune fonctionnaire — il ne devait pas avoir plus d'une trentaine d'années — avait très lentement cligné des yeux, clairement abasourdi, avant de se redresser sur sa chaise de bureau et regagner rapidement sa contenance.

« C'est-à-dire ? » l'avait-il incité à continuer.

« C'est-à-dire : peut-on haïr un membre de sa propre famille. » avait platement répété Albus.

« Qu'est-ce que tu entendrais par 'haïr' ? »

« Si la personne en question meurt demain, je ne pleurerai qu'en fonction de mon degré d'hydratation de la journée. » avait alors répondu le brun.

Observer la mâchoire du psychologue se décrocher jusqu'au sol avait été un spectacle plutôt divertissant. Il avait ensuite déposé son bloc-notes sur la table pour se pencher en avant et croiser des mains d'un air extrêmement concerné.

« Et as-tu… un membre particulier de ta famille en tête ? »

Albus ne lui avait offert rien d'autre qu'un négligeant haussement d'épaules, refusant d'élaborer pour la séance toute entière. Et ils en étaient sagement restés là.

.

.

.

 _ **sept mois plus tard**_

Albus tenta de refaire son noeuds de cravate pour la septième fois d'affilée avant de se résigner à capituler et gémir plaintivement :

« Maman ! »

Il fixa piteusement son reflet, ses cheveux nouvellement coupés raz et son smoking un peu trop adulte pour lui. L'expérience avait-elle été aussi angoissante lors de la cérémonie de James ? Ce n'était qu'une remise de diplômes, pourtant. Son seul exploit de la matinée ne se résumerait qu'à mettre un pied devant l'autre, monter les marches de l'estrade et accepter un certificat pendant que ses parents hurleront plus fort que les autres, l'embarrassant devant toute la salle. Pas de quoi être angoissé, n'est-ce-pas ?

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? »

Albus se reconnecta mentalement sur Terre et aperçut son père dans le miroir. Il portait un costume gris perle agrémentés de boutons de manchette argentés.

« Rien. » s'empressa-t-il de répondre.

« Tu n'arrives pas à nouer ta cravate. » devina tout de même Harry.

Albus bougonna un charabia inintelligible dans sa barbe avant d'admettre du bout des lèvres :

« …peut-être. »

Avec un petit rire, son père entra dans la salle-de-bain pour lui venir en aide, ses doigts maniant la longue bande de tissu comme si l'art du noeuds de cravate était chez lui une seconde nature. ' _Que ne sait-il pas faire ?'_ , s'était très souvent demandé Albus, à la fois admiratif et complexé par la personne accomplie qu'était Harry James Potter. Maintenant, lorsqu'il se posait cette question, c'était avec un roulement d'yeux agrémenté d'un fond de moquerie dans la voix.

« Tu sais que je suis fier de toi ? » lui confia Harry, toujours concentré sur ce qu'accomplissaient ses mains.

« C'est Maman qui t'a payée pour me le dire ? » douta Albus.

Harry éclata de rire puis secoua la tête.

« Non. » nia-t-il. « Mais elle m'a prévenu que tu me répondrais probablement quelque chose de ce genre. »

« C'est qu'elle me connaît bien, alors. »

« Bien sûr qu'elle te connaît. » répondit son père. « Mais je suis sincère, Albus. Je suis très fier de toi. Je ne te le dis pas peut-être pas assez souvent et je sais que nos relations sont quelques fois assez, comment dire… »

« Catastrophiques ? » proposa Albus.

« …houleuses — 'catastrophiques' marche aussi, cela dit — mais je n'ai jamais cessé d'être fier de toi. Et je ne cesserai jamais de l'être, sois-en certain. » conclut Harry en resserrant une dernière fois sa cravate.

Albus hocha la tête, ne sachant réellement pas quoi dire. Entre les répliques acerbes et les commentaires sarcastiques, il avait oublié comment dialoguer avec son père sans artifices ni mensonges.

« …merci beaucoup. » répondit-il enfin, les joues un peu roses.

« C'est tout naturel. » soutint Harry en le maintenant par les épaules. « Albus, tu es un enfant absolument extraordinaire et je… »

« Bon, Papa, je ne suis pas non plus sur le point de me marier pour partir vivre ensuite sur une île privatisée du Pacifique. » le coupa-t-il. « J'ai juste terminé le lycée. »

« J'attendais de voir jusqu'où tu craquerais. » ricana Harry.

Ginny choisit ce moment pour apparaître dans le couloir en sandales hautes et robe florale.

« Tu m'as appelé, Al' ? » demanda-t-elle. « Oh, vous êtes beaux tous les deux, comme ça ! » s'exclama-t-elle soudain, la main sur le coeur. « Ne bougez surtout pas, que je vous prenne en photo. »

« Non, Maman ! » s'exclama à son tour Lily en lui chipant son portable des mains tandis qu'elle le positionnait pour cadrer Albus et Harry. « Il est déjà one heures moins le quart et vous allez être en retard. »

« Juste une photo et puis on s'en va. » argumenta sa mère. « Juste une deuxième et ce sera terminé. »

Vingt-quatre clichés numériques plus tard, la famille Potter débarquait dans la grande salle de remise de diplômes cinq minutes après le début de la cérémonie, Lily chuchotant furieusement dans leur dos tandis qu'ils slalomaient entre les rangs bondés : _'Je vous l'avais dit ! Est-ce que je ne vous l'avais pas dit ? Je vous l'avais_ _ **bien**_ _dit ! Vous ne m'écoutez jamais.'_.

Les quinze premières minutes de cérémonie furent monopolisées par le discours spectaculairement long du doyen d'Ilvermony auquel l'intégralité des parents réunis eut la bonté de coeur de rire puis applaudir. La directrice du lycée commença enfin à appeler les premiers étudiants un à un, ouvrant les festivités.

« Je vous en supplie. » prévint Albus tandis que Purple Lovegood montait l'estrade pour récupérer son diplôme, ses parents secouant des maracas étranges depuis les gradins. « Ne me foutez pas la honte. »

« Je saute à pieds joints sur ma chaise pendant que tu fais un grand écart dans l'allée ? » suggéra alors Harry en se tournant vers Ginny.

« Non : _tu_ fais un grand écart dans l'allée et je crie _'Bravo mon gros bébé !'_ dans mon mégaphone. » proposa-t-elle.

« Ça marche. » acquiesça son mari et ils se tapèrent dans la main.

Albus afficha une figure si dépitée qu'à sa droite, Lily et James — qui avait réussi l'exploit de se pointer treize secondes avant la fin du discours du doyen — éclatèrent de rire en choeur.

« Edward Remus Lupin ! » appella la directrice une minute plus tard.

« Wou-hou ! » ne put s'empêcher de lancer Albus, ses précédentes recommandations momentanément oubliées, tandis que Ted gravissait les marches sous les applaudissements, ses cheveux vert fluo sous sa toque.

A peine eut-il quitté la scène qu'Albus attrapa son portable pour lui envoyer un texto énergique tout en lettres capitales, un grand sourire stupide aux lèvres. Et en relevant la tête, ce sourire vacilla.

« Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy ! »

A l'image du reste de la salle, Albus se leva pour applaudir mais prit soin de ne regarder ni à sa gauche, ni à sa droite. Avec le temps, sa famille avait arrêté de poser des questions — _'ah, tiens, il ne vient plus après les cours ?'_ demandait sa mère, _'il ne vient plus te chercher le matin ?'_ l'interrogeait son père — mais leurs regards en disaient souvent long.

A vrai dire, Albus n'avait même pas d'explications réelles à fournir. Il s'était passé ce qu'il s'était passé, point à la ligne. Leur amitié avait connu le destin des amitiés du lycée, celles qui se bâtissent sur plusieurs années pour se découdre ensuite comme un fil. Il s'était passé ce qui avait menacé de se passer, ce qui se passait toujours, ce que No Doubt avait si bien traduit en chanson, ce que dix ans plus tard Albus transformerait en anecdote sans fondre en larmes avant la fin.

Tout allait bien.

Lorsque Scorpius monta les marches pour récupérer son diplôme, ce fut avec un sourire impossiblement radieux, plus de la moitié de la salle poussant des exclamations triomphales en son honneur. Albus ne se contenta que d'applaudir, bouche fermée. C'était comme si l'école toute entière avait impatiemment attendu que leur petite bulle se brise pour ravir Scorpius et l'élever à son rang de royauté légitime d'Ilvermony pour les six mois de cours restants. Ce n'était plus le-meilleur-ami-gentil-et-mignon-de-Potter et, dans un sens, Albus était content pour lui. Il avait toujours plus ou moins su que Scorpius méritait beaucoup mieux que lui.

Tout allait bien.

« Albus Severus Potter ! »

Le coeur battant, le brun se mit sur pieds tandis que James jetait son poing en l'air tout en braillant : _'Ouais ! Ouais ! Ouais !'_ et que Ginny se tamponnait les yeux à l'aide d'un petit mouchoir. Il descendit sous une avalanche de regards la grande allée avec la réalisation progressive que chaque pas le rapprochant de l'estrade scellait la fin d'une époque.

« Félicitation, Mr. Potter, et bonne continuation. » lui souhaita la directive en lui tendant son dossier.

Tandis qu'Albus hochait la tête en guise de remerciement, il entendit très distinctement la voix de son père hurler _'Bravo mon gros bébé !'_ depuis sa place. Une véritable crise d'hilarité s'abattit sur la salle toute entière la seconde suivante et le brun ferma les yeux, absolument mortifié.

Tout allait bien.

.

.

« Scorp' est passé. »

Albus s'immobilisa sur le pas de la porte, sa cravate dénouée autour du cou, sa coiffe de bachelier un peu de travers sur sa tête.

Il revenait tout juste de la plage Jericho — comme en témoignaient ses baskets pleines de sable qu'il tenait à présent à la main — sur laquelle s'étaient retrouvés les bacheliers d'Ilvermony juste après la cérémonie pour une dernière après-midi tous ensemble. L'atmosphère avait été un curieux mélange de nostalgie d'un passé commun et d'excitation pour le futur proche sur un fond sonore discographique de Carly Rae Jepsen — le DJ était clairement un fan de la première heure. Albus avait décroché au bout du treizième _'I really really really really really really like you'_ pour rentrer chez lui pieds nus, le goudron chaud sous ses pas.

Et là, il tombait complètement des nues.

« _Quoi_ ? » croassa-t-il.

James attrapa la télécommande sur la table basse, baissa le volume puis cueillit une nouvelle litchi dans son saladier pour l'éplucher avec minutie.

« Il est passé ici. » répéta-t-il simplement.

Albus claqua la porte d'entrée si fort que les gonds en grincèrent de douleur.

« Scorpius Malfoy ? » s'exclama-t-il, incrédule.

« Lui-même. »

« Il est passé à la maison ? »

« C'est exactement ce que je viens de te dire, Al'. »

« _Quand_ ? Il est passé quand ? Et il est resté combien de temps ? Est-ce qu'il est encore là ? » l'interrogea-il consécutivement, son regard frénétique opérant vingt-sept tours d'horizon à la seconde.

James prit le temps d'ôter la dernière écorce rose puis porta le fruit à sa bouche, se délectant clairement du suspens qu'il créait.

« Vers dix-sept heures. » consentit-il enfin à répondre avant de recracher le noyau dans sa paume. « Il a débarqué ici dans l'après-midi et on a regardé trois épisodes de _La_ _Villa des Secrets_ comme de vrais hommes, le temps que tu te pointes. » ajouta-t-il. « Et puis comme tu ne revenais toujours pas, il a fini par partir. »

« Depuis combien de temps ? » l'agressa presque Albus.

« Une bonne petite heure, Monsieur l'Agent. Il m'a dit qu'il avait un avion à prendre en début de soirée pour rejoindre Rose à Montréal mais qu'il avait voulu passer ici juste avant. Est-ce que l'interrogatoire est terminé ? »

Albus se passa la main dans les cheveux et tira, implorant ses milles et une pensées de cesser leur assourdissant vacarme. Il fit des va-et-viens nerveux d'un bout à l'autre du salon, sourd aux protestations de James à chacun de ses passages devant le post téléviseur, il posa un regard maniaque sur chacun des meubles de la pièce, à la recherche du moindre indice de la précédente visite de Scorpius, il descendit quatre grands verres d'eau fraîche coup sur coup et colla le récipient glacial contre son front brûlant, sa figure froissée en une grimace douloureuse.

« Appelle-le, qu'est-ce que ça te coûte ? »

Albus sursauta, manquant de lâcher le verre au sol. Appuyé contre l'embrasure de porte de la cuisine, James l'observait de ce regard perçant qui faisait la particularité des Potter, ses bras croisés. Par automatisme, le brun voulut lui répondre un mensonge — _'j'ai effacé accidentellement tous mes contacts'_ ou encore _'il a changé de portable en mars'_ — mais son regard se stabilisa sur la vitre de la cuisine. Celle donnant une vue directe sur la cabane du jardin. La seconde suivante, Albus bousculait son frère pour sortir de la pièce en coup de vent.

L'échelle menant à la maison en hauteur était abrupte, certaines de ses marches menaçant de céder, mais Albus les grimpa presque deux-à-deux, son coeur battant la chamade. Il ouvrit la petite porte, écrasa sa paume sur l'interrupteur mais, à la lumière de la lampe halogène, ne trouva personne. A la place qu'occupait habituellement Scorpius se trouvait une petite enveloppe carrée, la lettre _'A.'_ recopiée au recto. Albus l'ouvrit d'une main tremblante et vit tomber à ses pieds…

… dix dollars.

« Qu'est-ce que… » murmura-t-il, confus au possible, jusqu'à ce qu'un petite feuille pliée en quatre n'atterrisse entre ses mains, le coupant dans sa lancée.

A l'intérieur, le message était court, l'écriture calligraphique de Scorpius reconnaissable entre toutes.

 _Heath et Karl sont nominés dans La Villa des Secrets. Mon petit doigt me dit que tu aurais misé 15$ sur lui & que j'en aurais misé 20 sur Karl. Tu aurais perdu contre moi, tout naturellement, mais j'aurais fini par partager la moitié de mon gain avec toi. Comme avant._

 _Signé : Mère Theresa_.

* * *

 **Je prie que vous ayez aimé (sachant que j'ai voulu abandonner ce texte à peu près 137 fois mais que mon côté borné me poussait toujours à m'y remettre, flingue sur la tempe et luminosité de l'écran au max. Inutile de préciser que j'ai à présent les yeux ex-plo-sés.). Je prie également que vous écoutiez la cover d'Alice Practice faite par le groupe The Dying Arts (préférablement la version live) car je l'ai tant écoutée durant la rédaction de cette histoire que la mélodie doit probablement couler dans mes veines, à présent. Je prie pour de jolies reviews, des critiques constructives, la disparition miraculeuse des fautes d'orthographe et la paix dans le monde.**

 **xo.**


End file.
